Loving Hiding Suffering
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Deux couples, un amour éternel, et l'univers qui cherche à se faire remarqué en empêchant les âmes sœurs de se retrouver. Entre tromperies, cœurs brisées, distance et mauvaise timing l'amour arrive toujours à gagné !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello mes chers lecteurs, nouveau ou fidèles à mes fictions, aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle aventure ensemble, car aujourd'hui je poste le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction qui doit dormir depuis au moins un an dans mon cahier à fictions et qui est complète, vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre que je me mette à l'écriture du prochain chapitre, ce qui dans mon cas peut prendre une éternité ! Alors voilà j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira, j'ai essayé un nouveau style d'écriture , dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez, avec des reviews. Enjoy !:-)_

_Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient absolument pas, si c'était le cas tout les épisode serait focalisé sur New York et Blaine serait déjà marier à Kurt et en train de vivre avec lui dans un magnifique appartement avec vu sur Time Square et... Je me perd un peu là, désolé, en bref je ne suis pas RIB et Glee n'est en aucun cas à moi !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Notre histoire commence en août 2012. Plus précisément le 15. Pour vous cette journée doit sûrement évoquer des souvenirs d'après-midis au bord d'une piscine ou de soirées à la plage avec vos amis. Eh bien, ce n'est pas pour vous saper le moral, mais pendant que vous bronziez tranquillement, nos deux héros vivaient un immense tournant dans leur vie. Kurt Hummel, diplômé du Lycée MCKinley et nouvel élève de la NYADA s'apprêtait, en ce jour, à partir pour New York, laissant Blaine Anderson, son petit ami, qui lui passait en dernière année au Lycée, derrière lui. Ils se trouvaient sur le quai de la gare, étroitement enlacés et ignorant tous les gens autour. Ce qui incluait deux sœurs qui les observaient discrètement, rêvant secrètement d'avoir un amour aussi beau que le leur, ainsi qu'une vieille dame, qui complètement outrée par leur attitude s'était cachée les yeux à l'aide du journal qu'elle lisait. Si nous avions été dans un film tous ces personnages auraient été relégués dans l'obscurité laissant nos deux amoureux briller sous les spotlights . Mais les projecteurs devaient bien arrêter de briller à un moment ou à un autre et leur étreinte fut brutalement interrompue par la voix nasillarde qui sortit des haut-parleurs de la gare avertissant les voyageurs que « le train 1245 en direction de New York partira dans cinq minutes ». Cinq minutes, le dernier laps de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble avant un bon moment. Kurt s'écarta un peu de l'étreinte de Blaine, juste assez pour l'embrasser.

Tu vas tellement me manquer… Souffla Blaine une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Toi aussi… Mais on se revoit dans pas longtemps. Et en attendant on a nos téléphones et Skype, hein ! On s'appelle ce soir et je te fais visiter l'appart virtuellement, d'ac ?

Il posa de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres, resta un moment le front pressé contre celui de Blaine puis il prit sa valise et monta dans le train en lui faisant au revoir de la main.

Blaine essayait, tant bien que mal, de retenir ses larmes et une fois que le train eut totalement quitté le quai, il laissa les gouttes salées rouler sur ses joues. Il savait, malgré toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites, que rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre très court, juste pour poser les bases de la fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, j'y répond toujours ! :-)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci pour tout les follows et favorite, ça me fait très plaisir est j'espère que la fiction vous plaît pour le moment. Comme promis un chapitre un peu plus long que celui d'avant, Enjoy !  
>PS : Je pense posté un chapitre tout les samedi soir, est ce que ça vous convient ?<br>Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Les pensées de Blaine n'étaient pas des plus roses alors qu'il retournait chez lui depuis la gare. Encore un des désavantages du départ de Kurt sans lui il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons d'aller chez les Hummel-Hudson et donc plus vraiment de moyens d'échapper à l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait chez lui. Blaine croyait dur comme fer au Karma et pour se remonter le moral, lorsque son père le critiquait sur son style de vie « débauché », il se disait que c'était juste la balance qui s'équilibrait du fait qu'il ait un copain aussi merveilleux que Kurt. « _Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a ouvert le champagne quand je lui ai dit que Kurt partait _» pensait Blaine, resserrant sa prise autour de son volant pour canaliser sa colère. « _Heureusement Maman n'est pas comme lui _». Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il pensa à elle. Aria Anderson était sûrement une des femmes les plus aimante au monde. Elle n'était plus vraiment heureuse dans sa vie de couple, son mari ayant presque perdu toutes les choses qui l'avaient attirée vers lui. Malgré ça, ils restaient ensemble, la raison au début en avait été leurs enfants, et maintenant c'était un peu par habitude. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle, elle le transmettait désormais à ses enfants. Blaine ne fut donc pas surpris quand il trouva sa mère qui l'attendait dans l'entrée et qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Maman ! Ça va ! Se plaignit-il à moitié alors que sa mère l'étranglait presque dans son étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes yeux . Dit-elle en regardant les orbites rougis par les pleurs de son fils. Je n'aime pas quand tu mens Blaine !

- Je sais... Eh bien, pour tout te dire, non, ça va pas. Mon petit ami vient de partir pour la plus belle ville du monde et moi je suis coincé ici pour encore une année.

La fin de sa phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure entrecoupée de sanglots, ce qui fit resserrer son étreinte à Aria.

- Je sais, mais dis-toi que l'année prochaine tu seras avec lui. Et puis, une année supplémentaire à McKinley veut aussi dire une année supplémentaire au Glee Club avec tes amis.

- Et une année supplémentaire à supporter Sue et les sportifs !

- Arrête de faire ton Yin. Le réprimanda sa mère.

- Tu es le Yang, il faut bien conserver l'équilibre. Répondit Blaine.

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui fit un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qui vous fait toujours vous sentir mieux même quand vous êtes au plus mal . Aria se dirigea vers le congélateur, prit un pot de glace et le tendit à son fils.

- Tu le mérites !

- Moi aussi, vue la journée que j'ai eue ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. On partage, frangin ?

Cooper Anderson était sûrement le genre de frère que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir, et aussi le genre de mec que l'on tenait loin de ses sœurs. La beauté était apparemment un gène héréditaire. Les deux frères avaient les mêmes yeux verts mordorés et un vrai don pour la musique, ce qui, tout le monde le sait ''rameute toutes les minettes'' comme dirait Puck. Généralement, quand ils s'ennuyaient tous les deux, ils prenaient une caméra, Blaine se mettait au piano et Cooper à la guitare et au chant. Mais là, c'était l'heure de leurs « Brofessions » du soir : une tradition qu'il avait construit au court de leurs années passé ensemble. Celle ci se résumait à aller dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, faire un immense Blanket fort * pour se cacher dessous, et regarder des épisodes de Doctor Who en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'été ensemble et Blaine n'eut presque pas le temps de sentir le manque de Kurt. Mais bien vite la rentrée arriva et avec elle les teintes moroses de l'automne. Ainsi que la solitude. Même si Blaine avait des amis en or dans le groupe des New Direction, sans Kurt avec lui et surtout sans l'espoir de se dire qu'il pourrait le voir à la fin de la journée, son moral était vraiment au plus bas . Il le sentait peu à peu s'éloigner de lui et cette perspective était aussi effrayante que déprimante.

* * *

><p>* Si vous n'avez jamais fait de blanket fort, déjà faite le immédiatement car c'est la meilleur chose au monde ! Et en gros c'est un château fait de murs et d'un toit en draps, tous maintenu par des meubles. Chercher sur Google Image, il y en a des magnifique sur le web !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore à tout ceux qui me suive et me laisse des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :-)  
>Sans plus de blabla passons au chapitre 3 !<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Le temps passait et rien ne s'arrangeait. Au contraire, Blaine avait même l'impression que ça empirait. Jour après jour, il sentait Kurt s'éloigner de lui. Maintenant qu'il était à New York une sorte de cage dorée s'était formée autour de lui. Son but premier était de se faire une place dans la City, ce qui était en bonne voie puisqu'il était désormais assistant de la directrice de . Blaine était bien sûr heureux et fier de son amoureux mais le côté égoïste de son âme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le blâmer pour la solitude qu'il ressentait. Bien évidemment Blaine n'était pas seul, il était même plutôt bien entouré avec le Glee Club, mais sans Kurt ce n'était pas la même. Malgré si les câlins aidaient toujours dans ce genre de situations, les étreintes que les membres du glee club offraient à Blaine n'étaient pas aussi chaudes que celles de son petit ami. En plus de son sentiment de manque, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être paranoïaque. « Et s'il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ? » était la question qui tournait tous les jours dans sa tête il avait beau se dire que leur amour était plus fort que tout, il ne pouvait empêcher cette phrase d'envahir son esprit comme un venin mortel. Toutes ces choses associées n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes pour sa santé. De plus, puisque Kurt travaillait jusqu'à au moins huit heures du soir, ils rattrapaient le temps perdu pendant la nuit. Et cinq heures de sommeil par nuit n'était vraiment pas bénéfique pour Blaine. Il passait la plupart des heures de cours à sommeiller sur sa chaise et ses notes en pâtissaient.

* * *

><p>''- Blaine, faut que tu te bouges là !'' Le réprimanda Sam, un jour en maths, alors que Blaine, qui d'habitude résolvait des équations en une fraction de seconde, n'avait même pas écrit les numéros de l'exercice dans son cahier.<p>

C'est là que ça avait fait un déclic… Kurt vivait sa vie à New York, plus heureux que jamais, et même s'il lui manquait ce n'était pas une raison pour s'enfermer dans sa tristesse. En l'espace d'un mois, il était donc devenu président du conseil des élèves, co-capitaine des Cheerios et styliste des New Direction avec Tina à ses côtés. Les choses lui semblaient de nouveau normales. Ses notes avaient ré-augmenté et ses parents lui avaient offert de quoi passer toute une semaine à New York en guise de récompense. Mais bien sûr le Karma devait forcément s'en mêler !

* * *

><p>''-Puisque tu nous abandonne pour partir pendant une semaine rejoindre ton toy boy, on doit immédiatement rattraper les soirées du Spring Break que tu vas manquer. Pour ça, je ne vois qu'un endroit où aller !'' avait déclaré Santana.<p>

L'argumentation était totalement inutile face à Lopez, voilà pourquoi Blaine s'était retrouvé au Scandal's, le vendredi soir des vacances, en compagnie de Santana et Sebastian. « Si ces deux-là n'étaient pas gays ils feraient un superbe couple » pensait Blaine, en sirotant son « Shirley Temple » pendant qu'il regardait ses deux amis se déhancher sur la piste de danse.

- Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose de plus fort, Pretty Eyes *?

Blaine tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé sur sa droite. A ses côtés se tenait un garçon plutôt grand mais semblant du même âge que lui, les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux bleus. Physiquement il était plutôt beau mais c'était surtout l'aura de confiance qu'il dégageait qui faisait tout son charme. C'était sûrement ça qui avait poussé Blaine à répondre positivement à son offre.

''-Comment tu t'appelles ?'' Lui demanda l'inconnu au creux de l'oreille pour éviter de devoir crier au-dessus de la musique qui résonnait dans l'enceinte de la boîte.

''-Blaine, et toi ?''

''- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. ''Dit-il en premier lieu, mais il se ravisa quand il vit l'air dépité que son interlocuteur affichait. ''Je suis Alisdaire, mais appelle-moi Ali.''

''-Très bien, Ali . S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas un nom de famille qui commence par G.''

''-Si j'étais toi, j'aurais honte de ce genre de référence !'' Lui dit Ali en rigolant légérement

''-Tu peux mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool et aussi sur le fait que Sacha Baron Cohen est un des acteurs préféré de mon idiot de grand frère.'' Répliqua Blaine

''-D'ac ! Mais non rassure-toi, mon nom de famille commence par un C...comme Cooper.

''- Wow, t'es psychique ? Cooper c'est le prénom de mon frère !''

''Hum... Non, met ça sur le compte de la coïncidence. Attend...Anderson… Comme le grand avocat !?''

''-Oui...C'est mon père… Si on arrêtait de parler et que tu m'offrais ce verre ?''

A ce moment précis, Blaine ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Peut-être l'énervement dû au fait que même dans un bar perdu de l'Ohio des personnes lui parlaient de son père. Peut-être sa nouvelle résolution qui lui était revenue à l'esprit quand il avait regardé ses deux amis se défouler ensemble. Et puis ce n'était qu'un verre, il ne faisait rien de mal. Mais le « rien de mal » peut vite se transformer en « grosse connerie » quand on s'appelle Blaine Anderson, qu'on a la poisse et une trop légère résistance à l'alcool…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla avec une horrible gueule de bois et avec la très désagréable sensation d'un corps inconnu collé au sien. Il se dégagea comme il le pouvait du bras moite qui tenait sa taille, il se rhabilla sans faire de bruit et sortit de chez son compagnon nocturne. Blaine sut enfin ce dont les gens parlaient quand ils arpentaient le « Walk of Shame **». Sur le chemin qui le menait chez lui, le frisé ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter de minable et de se demander « Pourquoi ? », « Comment ? » « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Kurt ? ». Car oui, bien que ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit le dégoûtait, mais Blaine ne s'abaisserait jamais à mentir. Surtout pas à Kurt. Il était un très mauvais menteur de toute façon, malgré les heures qu'il avait passé à regarder Pretty Little Liars avec Tina ! Alors quand il arriva finalement chez lui, il se précipita dans sa chambre, s'écroula sur son lit, appela Kurt et prononça cette phrase fatale :<p>

Je t'aime mais j'ai fait une chose horrible, une chose impardonnable .

* * *

><p>* Jolis yeux, je trouvais que le surnom sonnait mieux en anglais.<p>

**Marche de la honte, si certain d'entre vous regarde How I Met Your Mother c'est l'activité préféré des garçon le lendemain d'Halloween : Regarder toute les personne en costume retourné chez eux après une nuit de beuverie et/ou de coup d'un soir

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre. A Samedi Prochain, d'ici la bonne fin de week end et bonne semaine :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire:-)  
>Bon week end et bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

* * *

><p>''- Hey, relax Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' L'inquiétude pouvait s'entendre dans les paroles de Kurt mais le son familier de sa voix suffit à calmer Blaine. ''Quoi que tu aies fait ça ne peut pas être si horrible, n'est-ce pas ?''<p>

''-Il n'y a que toi qui pourras me le dire…''

''-Dans ce cas, raconte-moi tout et laisse-moi juger.''

Alors Blaine lui dit tout. Comment Seb et Santana l'avait traîné au Scandal's sous prétexte de faire la dernière fête de l'été. Comment cet inconnu était venu vers lui et lui avait offert un verre qu'il avait accepté sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Et comment il s'était réveillé nu, dans les bras de ce même inconnu…

''-Je suis tellement désolé Kurt… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'étais énervé, fatigué…'' S'excusa alors Blaine

'' -Énervé ? Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Kurt, inquiet pour son amoureux malgré la déception qu'il ressentait face à son geste.

''-Parce qu'apparemment, peu importe où je vais, mon père sera toujours le premier sujet abordé dès que je me présente…'' Répondit-il irrité en repensant à la veille ''Mais c'est pas la question…''

''-Je sais… T'es pas entièrement responsable, j'veux dire, t'avais bu et apparemment tu deviens automatiquement « en manque » quand tu as de l'alcool dans le sang.- Kurt échappa un petit rire, mais celui-ci était plutôt nerveux… -Mais ça n'exclut pas le fait que tu m'aies trompé et… je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas pouvoir rester avec toi si j'ai plus confiance en toi .'' Conclus tristement Kurt .

''-Je… Oui, je comprends'' Répondit Blaine au bord des larmes

''-Mais Blaine, quoi qu'il arrive tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, ça ne changera jamais. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre totalement… Et je… Je t'aime toujours !''

''-Moi aussi, je t'aime !''

Ces trois mots qui d'habitude faisaient danser des papillons dans le ventre de Blaine semblèrent à ce moment précis avoir eu un effet néfaste sur les insectes imaginaires. Il lui sembla qu'ils étaient en train de s'entre-tuer en un douloureux nœud dans son estomac. Il raccrocha, jeta son portable, se fichant un peu d'où il atterrissait et il se laissa plonger dans le pays des songes en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un très mauvais rêve.

* * *

><p>''-Réveille-toi, Belle au bois dormant !'' L'appela une voix, le réveillant de son doux sommeil<p>

''-Laisse-moi, Smythe.'' Répondit Blaine, sa voix à moitié étouffée par son oreiller.

''-Houlà, nom de famille ! T'es énervé à ce point ?''

''-Pas vraiment. J'ai la gueule de bois et tu viens juste de me réveiller en me criant dessus. Tu peux comprendre que j'sois pas totalement ravi !''

_Samedi matin, lendemain de cuite, coup d'un soir, rupture._ Voilà les mots qui tournaient dans la tête endolorie de Blaine. Et apparemment ils se reflétaient sur son visage car Sebastian lui demanda :

''-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''-Il y a qu'avec vos idées de rattraper de Spring Break au Scandal's j'ai fait une connerie et que maintenant je suis célibataire.'' Répondit Blaine d'une voix remplis de reproche envers son ami

-''Hein ?'' Demanda Seb, confus car lui aussi en train de se remettre de sa gueule de bois'' Ok ! Doucement et avec plus de détails, j'ai pas l'esprit clair non plus.''

''-Hier, un mec m'a abordé et… Je ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool...''

''-Donc t'as fini chez lui et « Boom Chicka Wow Wow » ?'' Rit Sebastian en finissant sa phrase

''-C'est pas drôle, Seb ! L'engueula Blaine

''-Je sais, je sais !'' Se repris Sebastian puis réalisa vraiment ce qu'avait dit Blaine ''Attends, célibataire ?''

''-J'me sentais trop coupable, je l'ai appelé et je lui ai tout dit'' S'expliqua Blaine

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un moment.

''-C'est ce qui m'énerve le plus chez toi, t'es trop loyal, t'as trop de morale !'' Dit finalement Sebastian

''-Et toi, tu te fous de tout !'' Répliqua Blaine ''En quelque sorte on se complète .''

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur eux avant que Sebastian ne reprenne la parole.

''-Je ne me fous pas de tout… Je suis désolé pour toi et Kurt. Tu sais, avec Santana, on voulait juste te sortir, que tu t'amuses un peu.'' Se défendit Sebastian ''T'avais l'air plutôt triste ces derniers temps. J'ai tort ?''

''-Pas vraiment… C'est juste que… J'étais toujours un peu en stress… Mais maintenant j'ai plus vraiment de raison de m'inquiéter.''

''-Quand on aime vraiment on est capable de rendre sa liberté à l'être aimé.'' Déclara Sebastian.

''-Ok ! On devrait vraiment sortir. Etre entouré de tellement de livres ne te fait pas que du bien !'' Le railla Blaine

''- C'est pas moi qui passe mes nuits à réviser. ''S'exclama Sebastian, en retour, observant les manuels, les cours éparpillés au pied du lit et sur le bureau.''D'ailleurs c'est les vacances. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as un seul cahier ouvert ?

''- Parce que je suis sérieux, moi !'' Répondit Blaine

''-Ouais… Quoi qu'il en soit je vais m'assurer que tu t'amuses au moins un peu… Est-ce que tu vas toujours à New York du coup ?''

''-Je sais pas... L'avenir nous le dira. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil en sortant de sa chambre, son ami accroché à ses pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

><p>- C'est fou ce qu'une année peut changer les choses. Dit Kurt alors qu'ils étaient attablés devant une tasse de café.<p>

- Pas tellement… Je veux dire, c'est un peu le même décor : nous deux, dans un café, à discuter autour d'une boisson chaude.

- Oui, mais on vit à New York, on est tous les deux élèves à la NYADA, on a des petits amis plus que sexy… Je dois continuer à te lister nos réussites ou tu as compris mon point de vue ?

-Non, ç'est bon, j'ai compris. Répondit Blaine dans un rire.

Malgré ce que disait Blaine, les choses avaient quand-même beaucoup changé en un an. En quelque sorte, tout à part leurs sentiments, mais ça, nous y reviendrons plus tard. Pour le moment laissez-moi vous dire ce qui se passe dans la vie de nos deux héros. Blaine, lui, est sorti diplômé, avec une moyenne de 17, de McKinley. Il avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à la NYADA en même temps que Sebastian recevait la sienne pour NYU. La question ne s'était pas vraiment posée et ils avaient décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble. « En tant que couple » comme l'avait dit Kurt quand Blaine lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment un couple ? Personne n'avait vraiment de réponse, mais est-ce que ça importait ? L'essentiel était que Blaine soit heureux, n'est-ce pas ? En ce qui concernait Kurt, sa vie était un « vrai film hollywoodien » comme Rachel s'amusait à la décrire. Il était étudiant en deuxième année dans une des universités les plus prestigieuses de New York, où il avait la chance d'être avec ses deux meilleurs amis et son petit copain Adam. En soit, une vie parfaite. Surtout en considérant que les vacances étaient là.

- Je te jure, il n'y a rien de mieux que le Sping Break à New York. La plupart des étudiants partent, ce qui fait que la ville est plutôt tranquille. A part au ''Callbacks '' bien sûr. Lui dis Kurt

- Ah oui, tu m'as promis de m'y emmener dans ton fameux bar !

- Oui, mais pas ce soir, désolé ! Adam m'a promis une soirée en amoureux. Dis Kurt, en rougissant, l'air désolé

- T'inquiète pas, on va bien trouver de quoi s'occuper avec Sebastian. Le rassura Blaine

- Oui, j'vous fais confiance pour ça. Répondit Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Demanda Blaine en rigolant et en poussant gentiment son ami.

Ils étaient arrivés au croisement qui séparait leurs routes. Ils habitaient à seulement une rue l'un de l'autre, ce qui était vraiment cool !

- Bon, c'est ici qu'on se laisse, camarade. Déclara Blaine en prenant Kurt dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir.

- Ouep, on se voit demain. Rachel tient absolument à ce qu'on se fasse un resto tous les trois. Répondit Kurt, en serrant Blaine dans ses bras en retour.

- Ok ! J'vous rejoins à votre appart à onze heures ?

- Ça marche ! Bye.

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez lui, Blaine se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par le corps chaud de son amant.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut autant d'affection ? Demanda Blaine en rigolant doucement

- Eh bien, je me suis dit que vu qu'on n'a pas vraiment de date d'anniversaire de couple mais qu'on s'est mis ensemble à peu près au milieu des vacances, on devrait donc le fêter le premier vendredi du Spring Break. Répondit Sebastian en le souriant, regardant son petit ami dans les yeux

- Ce n'est pas une bête idée. Affirma Blaine en réunissant leurs lèvres.

Du côté de Kurt et Adam c'était un peu la même ambiance : ils étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé d'Adam, à regarder « Orgueils et préjugés ».

* * *

><p>Quand les cours reprirent, ils s'installèrent tous dans une sorte de train-train. Tous les matins, Kurt, Blaine et Rachel allaient prendre un café au Starbuck du campus avant d'aller en cours et ils faisaient leurs devoir ensemble à l'appartement Hummel-Berry. Le vendredi soir ils allaient au Callbacks. Quand ils en avaient l'occasion, ils retournaient à Lima pour rendre visite à leurs familles. L'été, ils le passaient à Miami chez la cousine de Kurt *. Leur vie leur convenait parfaitement et ils la poursuivirent comme ça pendant quatre ans. Ce qu'il advint d'eux ? C'est une autre histoire que je vous raconterai plus tard.<p>

* * *

><p>* Petit clin d'oeil que mes fidèles lecteurs comprendrons, sinon allé lire "Quand La Cousine Débarque" ;-)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Oups, avec un jour de retard, désolé j'étais chez mes grands parents et je n'avais pas le dossier avec les chapitres sur moi. Enfin voilà sans plus attendre le chapitre est là !:-)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

''- C'est l'endroit parfait, Adam !'' S'exclama Kurt en sautant dans les bras de son copain.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient décidé de prendre un appartement tous les deux. Kurt était diplômé de la NYADA et il travaillait à mi-temps dans un atelier d'art où il dessinait ses propres tenues en attendant de trouver le moyen de créer sa propre ligne de vêtements. Adam, lui, avait été engagé dans le même bureau que Sebastian. Quant à Blaine, il faisait l'animation dans un bar du coin tout en écrivant ses propres chansons.

''- Promis ! Si j'écris un duo, je t'appelle.'' Avait-il dit à Kurt lors d'une de leurs séances matinales traditionnelles au café. (On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.) ''De toute façon, tu seras le premier auditeur !''

'' - Quel honneur !'' Répondit Kurt en rigolant un peu même s'il prenait très au sérieux les projets musicaux de son ami.

'' - Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal ! ''

'' - Seb est ton copain, il devrait être le premier à l'entendre, techniquement ! '' Lui fit remarqué Kurt

'' - Ouais mais c'est moi qui décide. '' Répliqua Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil '' Et tu es de bien meilleur conseil quand ça touche à la musique. '' Rajouta t-il après avoir bu une gorgé de café

Il se regardèrent l'un l'autre en souriant pendant un moment .  
>'' - Oh, t'as reçu l'invitation ? '' Demanda alors Kurt se rappelant du mail qu'il avait reçu le matin même.<p>

'' - Pour la réunion des anciens ? Oui ! Mais après cinq ans, je trouve que c'est un peu court ! '' Répondit Blaine

'' - Moi, je trouve ça parfait : ça permet de garder les liens avant que le temps ait fait trop de ravages !'' Affirma Kurt

'' - Peut-être…'' Avoua Blaine '' Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, soudainement ?''

'' - Eh bien, Rachel a proposé qu'on fasse du covoiturage pour économiser les billets de train...'' Lui expliqua Kurt.

'' - Alors ce sera Rachel, toi, moi…'' Conta Blaine, laissant sa phrase en suspens, incertain du statut relationnelle actuel de Rachel ''

'' - Et Finn. '' Compléta Kurt pour lui

'' - Ils sont toujours ensemble ?'' S'étonna Blaine '' D'habitude ils passent jamais une année sans rupture.''

'' - Peut-être qu'ils ont assez mûri. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est Ok ?''

'' - Ouep ! On peut partager une chambre d'hôtel quitte à être économes.'' Proposa Blaine, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Kurt mais qui se repris assez vite.

'' - Si on l'était encore plus, on irait chez mon père, seulement j'ai pas envie de les déranger pour une nuit. Mais j'irai quand-même les voir avant de partir. ''

'' - J'espère que les miens n'ont pas été mis au courant que je revenais pour le week-end. '' Dit Blaine d'une voix grave, et cela sembla clore la conversation.

Les relations entre Blaine et ses parents n'avaient jamais été vraiment au beau fixe, surtout à cause des ''choix douteux'' de Blaine. Pas vraiment à cause de son homosexualité, ça, ils s'y étaient faits au bout d'un moment, mais plutôt à cause de Sebastian. Ils ne l'avaient jamais apprécié, le trouvant trop… Trop Sebastian, quoi ! Son attitude ne s'était pas assagie avec le temps, mais Blaine se plaisait à dire que c'était surtout son côté bad boy qu'il aimait. Cette révélation avait poussé ses parents à lui dire de ne pas revenir chez eux tant qu'il serait encore avec lui. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient dit sous le coup de la colère et ils le regrettaient maintenant, mais Blaine était du genre rancunier.

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit, t'es toujours le bienvenu chez moi.'' Déclara Kurt pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Kurt ne savait pas qui de lui ou de son père avait été le plus peiné de sa rupture avec Blaine. Burt considérait presque Blaine comme un de ses fils et il s'amusait souvent à dire que Blaine avait hérité de son amour pour le football quand ils se retrouvaient devant un match, Kurt lisant Vogue, à leurs côtés, pendant qu'il discutait avec Blaine.

'' - Je sais !'' Répondit Blaine en souriant. ''En tout cas j'espère que ces idiots de sportifs n'auront pas le moyen de venir.''

'' - On peut espérer qu'ils aient changé d'état d'esprit avec le temps !''

'' - Je suis pas aussi optimiste que toi, K… Bon, je devrais peut-être y aller, je risque d'être en retard au studio à force !''

'' - J'peux venir avec toi ? J'ai pas à être à l'atelier avant quatorze heures. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir comment ça se passe ! ''

'' - Alors, suis-moi dans ce cas.''

Le fameux studio se trouvait dans un endroit reculé de Brooklyn et n'était pas vraiment connu donc pas bien fréquenté. Et il n'était tenu par personne d'autre que par Noah Puckerman.

'' - J'imagine qu'il doit recevoir beaucoup de nouvelles chanteuses.'' Rigola Kurt.

'' - Langue de vipère !'' Le réprimanda Blaine. ''Viens, studio deux.''

Kurt le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué et fut surpris de voir la luminosité du studio *. Blaine testa deux nouveaux morceaux avant d'être interrompu par Puck.

'' - Mec, j'espère que notre deal tient toujours parce que tu vas ramener des tonnes de minettes avec tes morceaux.'' Lui dit Puck en rigolant.'' Enfin, t'as déjà une groupie.'' Continua-t-il en regardant Kurt qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées ou plus précisément dans ses souvenirs...

* * *

><p>* Pour vous faire une idée, regardez « Une nuit à New York »<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

'' - Kurt, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard ! '' S'écria Adam depuis le salon.

'' - Premièrement, je ne suis jamais en retard deuxièmement, Blaine a dit qu'il m'appellerait dès qu'ils seraient en route pour venir me chercher, j'attends toujours son coup de fil et troisièmement tu crois que ça prend deux minutes pour être aussi beau ? '' Répliqua Kurt, en posant une dernière couche de laque sur ses cheveux.

'' - Même au saut du lit, t'es beau. C'est ça le plus énervant chez toi ! '' Dis Adam en rigolant, l'admirant depuis le pas de la porte de leur chambre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand départ ! ''Deux jours à Lima, le rêve ! '' Disait Adam pour charrier Kurt. Mais honnêtement, Kurt avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Une pause était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin. Bon, c'était le Spring Break, mais parfois l'ambiance de New York pouvait devenir étouffante. Et puis son père et Carol commençaient à lui manquer, même s'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite le mois dernier.

Kurt s'apprêtait à répondre à la remarque d'Adam mais il fut interrompu par son téléphone.

'' - Hey Bee, vous êtes où ? '' Demanda-t-il en décrochant

'' - A cinq minutes de l'appart, tu peut descendre . '' Lui répondit Blaine

'' - D'ac ! ''

Il prit le temps de dire au revoir à Adam, puis se précipita vers la porte. Il avait cru voir son copain consulter son téléphone avec un sourire en coin en sortant mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. A partir de maintenant sa vie dans la City était en mode pause, et son petit ami ne faisait pas exception !

'' - Hey ! '' Dit-il en montant à côté de Blaine à l'arrière de la voiture.

'' - Salut ! '' Répondirent ses trois camarades, en chœur.

'' - Prêt à revoir tes amis, les athlètes ? Le taquina Finn.

'' - Surtout à les narguer avec ma super carrière,oui ! '' Répondit-il en rigolant.'' Non, en fait, j'ai plutôt hâte de revoir les New Direction et le Breadstix.

''- Coup de bol ! Puck nous y invite tous ce soir.''

Le voyage se passa sans embûches et ils arrivèrent à Lima vers dix-huit heures. Ils profitèrent de leur heure de battement pour s'installer dans leur hôtel. Ils avaient des chambres doubles l'une en face de l'autre.

'' - Ça va faire bizarre.'' Dis Kurt, plus pour lui-même que pour Blaine.

'' - Quoi donc ? Demanda Blaine.

'' - De dormir dans le même lit que toi après tout ce temps… '' Répondit-il

'' - Ça nous rappellera nos soirées pyjama chez toi. '' Répondit Blaine, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

''- Au moins, là , on n'aura pas à laisser la porte entrouverte.'' Dit Kurt en rigolant.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps libre à regarder une rediffusion de « Project Runaway », tout en se changeant, à tout de rôle, dans la salle de bains. Quand il fut dix-huit heures quarante-cinq Rachel tambourina à leur porte pour leur dire qu'il fallait partir. Elle était excitée comme une puce et il fallait bien avouer qu'ils avaient tous hâte de revoir leurs amis. Ils avaient tous essayé de tout faire pour ne pas perdre le contact mais la vie les avait rattrapés. Ils s'étaient un peu éparpillés aux quatre coins des Etats Unis, créant quelques groupes selon la ville où ils avaient fini. La Unholy Trinity composée de Santana, Britanny et Quinn vivait toutes les trois en colocation à Miami. Mike et Tina étaient maintenant mariés et vivaient à Chicago. Puck, Mercedes et Sam étaient à Los Angeles. Et bien sur les Finchel-Klaine étaient à New York . Malgré cette distance qui les séparait, ils s'étaient toujours promis de se retrouver pour Thanksgiving ou pour tout autre événement qui les concernait tous, comme ici la réunion des anciens de McKinley. La soirée fut géniale, ils la passèrent à se rappeler leurs bons souvenirs et à raconter leurs vies autour de canettes de bière et de frites qui s'amoncelaient sur la table devant eux. Quand il fut presque une heure du matin et que le restaurant ferma ses portes, les New Direction se dirent au revoir, se promettant de se revoir dès la première heure au lycée le lendemain. Rachel, la seule qui n'avait pas bu de la soirée, ramena Kurt, Blaine et Finn à l'hôtel. Ils étaient tous les trois passablement saouls, mais apparemment pas assez au goût de Blaine.

'' - On se prend un dernier verre ? '' Demanda-t-il à Kurt quand ils furent assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit une bouteille de champagne offerte par l'hôtel du mini-bar de la chambre.

'' - T'as des verres, au moins ?'' Répliqua Kurt.

'' - Pas besoin ! '' Dit Blaine, en buvant une gorgée directement à la bouteille, la passant ensuite à Kurt.

Ils burent à tour de rôle, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Kurt brise le silence.

'' - Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui serait arrivé si on était resté ensemble ? '' Demanda-t-il, regardant ses pieds.

'' - Je… Pas vraiment… J'veux dire, j'avais toujours pensé qu'on se remettrait éventuellement ensemble au bout d'un moment. Puis il y a eu Seb et… Adam. '' Avoua Blaine

'' - Ça te manque ? ''

'' - Ce qui me manquait c'était toi.'' Dit Blaine, puis en le regardant dans les yeux, souriant. '' Mais tu es là maintenant.''

'' - Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil…'' Dis Kurt, d'un air légèrement triste.

'' - C'est à toi que ça manque, avoue ! Le taquina Blaine .

Kurt se contenta de tordre ses mains qui se trouvaient sur ses cuisses et de baisser la tête vers le sol.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Blaine.

Kurt tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient emplis d'inquiétude et de compassion. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Kurt pour craquer. Il se jeta sur Blaine et l'embrassa. Blaine répondit au baiser plus tendrement avant de le briser.

'' - Kurt, t'es sûr de ce que tu fais, là ? Et Adam ?'' Demanda Blaine, affolé.

'' - Il n'a pas à savoir. '' Répondit-il avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

Il avait l'air vraiment désespéré et triste et Blaine se dit que s'il en avait vraiment besoin… Qui était-il pour détruire sa part de bonheur ? Même s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal en trompant tous les deux leur copain respectif, ça leur semblait parfaitement bien. Soudainement, ils étaient comme avant, comme si la voiture qu'ils avaient pris ce matin n'était pas la Ford Fiesta de Finn, mais La DeLorean de Doc. Comme si en ce moment, ils n'étaient pas au Lima Sky Inn mais dans la chambre de Blaine le soir de la première de West Side Story. Comme si tout était de nouveau parfait. Car ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Parce qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Parce qu'ils étaient de nouveau complet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation. Il était toujours dans le brouillard dans lequel on se trouve au réveil et il se laissa quelques secondes pour en sortir. Pendant ce temps, il vérifia lesquels de ses sens étaient déjà en état de marche. Pour le moment son ouïe et son toucher semblaient fonctionner correctement. Il tendit l'oreille, quasiment aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans l'endroit où il se trouvait à part celui d'une respiration et aussi le doux bruit de la pluie frappant contre les volets. _''Ah, l'Ohio ! '' _Pensa ironiquement Kurt. Après avoir écouté le rythme des gouttes pendant quelques minutes, il essaya de se concentrer sur son toucher. Sa main droite reposait sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier, en tout cas, ce n'était pas son oreiller. Il laissa sa main dériver de l'endroit où elle était posée pour essayer de trouver des indices. Il la laissa glisser sur la surface et sa main se heurta à une bosse… _''Qu'est-ce que…''_. Kurt fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un grognement. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et découvrit la source de ce bruit : Blaine ! Kurt s'éloigna de lui si rapidement qu'il en tomba du lit, provoquant un énorme fracas qui acheva de réveiller Blaine.

'' - Hey, ça va ? '' Demanda-t-il à Kurt, le regardant depuis le lit.

'' - Est-ce que ça va ?! Tu savais que j'allais craquer, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait autant boire !? J'te pensais mon ami, Blaine, mais… Mais t'es qu'un salaud ! '' Explosa Kurt de rage, attrapant le drap pour cacher son corps presque nu tant bien que mal.

Il se releva d'un coup et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bains qu'il ferma à clé. Blaine soupira et se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte et y toquer.

'' - Kurt, c'est pas comme ça, tu le sais bien. '' Dit-il, d'une voix suppliante, à travers la porte.

Aucune réponse, Blaine n'entendait que des petits sanglots étouffés passer le mur qui les séparait.

'' - Est-ce que l'on peut au moins en parler ? '' Tenta Blaine.'' S'il te plaît, Kurt, sors de là. C'est pas ton genre de faire le gamin !''

'' - Non, ce serait plutôt le tien. Dit Kurt tout en tournant la clenche. D'accord, parlons...

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit où Blaine le rejoignit.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Blaine ? ''

C'était plus une accusation qu'une question.

'' - On n'a pas à s'en vouloir, on était tous les deux bourrés et… En manque d'affection, je pense. '' Lui dis Blaine, se sentant quand même horriblement coupable.

'' - Plus qu'en manque…'' Avoua Kurt en rougissant ''Ok, si on en est vraiment au moment de vérité, j'pense qu'il est temps que je te dise deux ou trois trucs...''

'' - Quoi ? Adam n'est pas un lord anglais, dieu du sexe ? '' Demanda Blaine en rigolant mais il se ravisa en voyant l'air triste de son ami.'' Oh…Je ne suis pas psy mais généralement quand il y a des problèmes de ce côté-là…'' Dis Blaine, triste pour son meilleur ami

'' - Ça fait trois mois qu'il ne m'a pas … touché … Enfin, je veux dire, on fait toujours l'amour mais j'ai l'impression que si je n'étais pas là, il n'y aurait pas de différence...''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda Blaine, confus

'' - Il n'a plus aucun geste tendre envers moi ! Je - j'ai l'impression d'être un objet pour lui ! '' Dit Kurt, les larmes aux yeux.

'' - T'as essayé de lui dire ? ''

'' - Quoi ! T'es dingue ! Je ne peux pas lui dire ça ! ''

'' - Si tu ne veux rien faire pour régler ce problème, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. '' Dit Blaine en haussant les épaules, mais il le regretta immédiatement en voyant que Kurt pleurais .

'' - Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? De toute façon j'suis sûr que son amant a droit à toutes les caresses du monde, lui ! '' Explosa Kurt, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Blaine essaya de calmer les pleurs du châtain en le prenant dans ses bras. Kurt se laissa faire, se serrans dans les bras de Blaine.  
>'' - T'es sûr qu'il te trompe ? ''<p>

'' - Oui ... j'ai fouillé dans son téléphone… '' Affirma Kurt entre deux sanglots

'' - Et si on lui rendait la pareille ? '' Proposa alors Blaine de but en blanc.

'' - Et Seb ? '' Demanda Kurt, en se relevant des bras de son ex .

'' - Il… Il ne compte pas autant que toi pour moi. Je… Je sais que nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps, je sais qu'il y a sûrement une chance sur mille que ça marche si on ressaye… Mais j'ai envie de le faire… Je sais que je ne t'aurai pas pour moi seul, mais pouvoir t'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras, même si ce n'est que pour quelque instant, ça me suffirais. '' Déclara Blaine en prenant les mains du garçon au yeux bleus .  
>'' - Blaine, on n'a pas dépassé ce genre de choses ? '' Lui demanda Kurt ''Les tromperies, les amants… C'est pas quelque chose que font les gens raisonnables … ''<p>

'' - Les choses raisonnables sont tellement ennuyeuses ! '' Répondit le bouclé ''. Je sais que tu crèves d'envie de le faire ! Mais bon, si tu préfères rester avec ton « English lover » et finir ta vie avec lui, c'est ton choix. '' Conclut-il en se levant du lit, laissant Kurt à ses réflexions pendant qu'il allait se préparer dans la salle de bains.

'' - D'accord ! '' Dit Kurt quand Blaine revint dans la chambre.

'' - Quoi ? '' Demanda Blaine, sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

'' - T'as raison. J'en ai marre de ma vie rangée ! J'en ai marre de jouer le petit copain modèle lorsque lui me la fait à l'envers… ''

Il se leva du lit et se posta devant Blaine, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

'' - Que le jeu commence, mon cher amant. ''

Et il termina sa phrase en joignant leurs lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

><p>''Comment je me suis foutu là-dedans, moi ?'' était une question récurrente dans l'esprit de Kurt dernièrement. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois que leur ''petite affaire roulait'' comme s'amusait à le dire Blaine. D'ailleurs Kurt s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre son nouvel amant. Bien sûr, ils ne se risquaient pas à se rencontrer l'un chez l'autre. Ils avaient trouvé… Un autre moyen. Disons que pour une raison ou une autre, leur café habituel possédait des chambres à l'étage auxquelles on pouvait avoir accès si on consommait. Bien sûr, ces chambres n'étaient connues que par les employés et par certains clients de confiance. C'était une des serveuses avec laquelle ils étaient devenus amis à force de venir qui les avaient mis au courant. Elle leur avait surtout dit parce que ça la présence de la chambre l'avait surprise mais cette information s'avéra très utile. Quand l'un d'eux arrivait au café, elle faisait un signe pour indiquer si l'autre était déjà là. Ce qui aujourd'hui était le cas. Kurt alla prendre son moka au comptoir et se dirigea directement dans l'arrière-boutique, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Blaine. Il toqua quatre fois à la porte (c'était leur code) et y entra. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver son ami endormi à poings fermés sur le lit. <em>''Il a l'air tellement paisible !''<em> pensa Kurt en allant s'allonger à ses côtés.

'' - Allez, dors, on mérite bien un peu de repos.'' Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour Blaine.

Et c'était bien vrai ! Peut-être que leur liaison avait un côté excitant mais c'était aussi très stressant, tellement que c'en était épuisant. Kurt avait un peu de mal à s'y retrouver dans sa vie. Entre son boulot, ses croquis de tenues qu'il gardait au chaud pour quand il serait un grand créateur, sa vie de couple et ses rendez-vous clandestins avec Blaine, il avait l'impression que ses journées passaient en un clin d'œil. Le seul moment où il avait un peu de répit, c'était quand il était serré contre le corps de Blaine, reprenant son souffle et accumulant assez de courage pour sortir des bras de son amant pour retourner chez lui. Enfin ''chez eux''… Mais dernièrement Kurt ne se sentait même plus à sa place dans son propre appartement. Et ne parlons même pas de l'ambiance qui régnait entre Adam et lui. Il avait plus l'impression d'être son colocataire que son petit-ami dernièrement. ''_Heureusement, il y a Blaine_'' pensa-t-il. ''_Quand est-ce que tu t'avoueras que tu l'aimes encore ?_'' Lui murmurais son subconscient, mais pourquoi s'en soucierait-il pour le moment ? Il se sentait bien avec lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt sortit de ses pensées et commença à réveiller tendrement son amant. Blaine papillonna des yeux, se réveillant lentement sous les baisers de Kurt, gémissant de contentement. Kurt se releva à ce bruit, le regardant dans les yeux.

'' - Bonjour .'' Dit Blaine, d'une voix ensommeillée.

'' - Bien dormi ? '' Lui demanda Kurt en souriant face à son air adorable.

'' - Je… Désolé. Ça a été un peu la course au boulot. On pourrait penser que ça me vaccine à vie de la paternité, mais c'est plutôt le contraire.'' Répondit Blaine, en rigolant.

'' - Je t'admire ! Je pourrais pas passer mes journées à m'occuper d'une troupe de gosses. ''

'' - Tu veux dire que t'aimerais pas dessiner tes tenues tout en surveillant un petit ange endormi à tes côtés ?'' Dit Blaine, d'un air taquin.

'' - Bien sûr que si ! Je ne veux rien de plus que de devenir père, mais être entouré d'une vingtaine d'enfants, surtout d'enfants qui sont des inconnus ? Ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi ! ''

'' - Oui, mais tu apprends à les connaître à force… Bon, à moins que je ne me trompe, on n'est pas ici pour parler de mon métier, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Blaine avait déjà les yeux noircis par le désir et il n'attendit pas la réponse de Kurt pour attraper son cou à l'aide de ses lèvres. Kurt se laissa faire un moment, appréciant la chaleur de son amant contre lui puis il brisa timidement le silence de sa voix cristalline :

'' - Peut-être, mais on pourrait parler pour une fois ... ''

'' - On n'a pas besoin de se cacher pour parler.'' Répliqua Blaine, tout en continuant ses baisers enflammés.

'' - On va continuer à le nier encore longtemps ? '' Demanda Kurt, ignorant la réponse précédente de Blaine.

Cette fois-ci, Blaine s'arrêta, s'écartant du corps de Kurt juste assez pour le regarder d'un air confus.

'' - Nier quoi ? '' Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, sachant exactement ce que voulait dire Kurt.

'' - Qu'on a encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Que le seule chose qui nous retient à nos petits-copains respectifs c'est la peur des représailles ? Qu'on meurt tous les deux d'envie d'être à nouveau ensemble ? '' Énonça Kurt

'' - Je n'attends que ton signal. Répondit Blaine, lovant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Kurt. ''Si tu me le demandes, je lâcherai tout pour toi.'' Rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

'' - Si seulement…'' Dit Kurt d'une voix triste, se laissant aller dans les bras de Blaine.

'' - Tu peux, Kurt ! Si tu le veux assez fort ! '' Déclara Blaine en regardant le châtain dans les yeux

'' - Ce genre de choses n'arrive que dans les comédies romantiques. On ne peut pas concrètement laisser nos vies en plan ici et se barrer au bout du monde ensemble ! '' Lui dis Kurt, regardant son amant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

'' - Tu a raison. Si on commençait par prendre nos responsabilités ? '' Proposa Blaine, contemplant les yeux aux iris marins de Kurt.

'' - C'est-à-dire ?''

'' - Ce soir, on leur dit tout, puis on prend nos cliques et nos claques et on se retrouve au Greenwich Hôtel à vingt-deux heures. '' Dit Blaine d'une seule traite.

'' - Non ! '' Répondit Kurt, mortifié. '' Je … Je peux pas… Pas ce soir… Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?''

'' - Du temps pour quoi au juste ? Pour te trouver encore plus de raisons de le haïr ? '' Demanda Blaine, sa voix remplit de venin en pensant à Adam.

'' - Non !'' Se défendit Kurt. '' Juste… Du temps pour trouver le bon moment, les bons mots… Et le temps de découvrir qui est _Lui _.''

_Lui _c'était _l'autre_, celui avec qui Adam partageait son corps trois fois par semaine. Bien que Kurt ait continué à fouiller le téléphone d'Adam dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, à ce jour, il n'avait toujours pas découvert qui il était. Adam était loin d'être idiot : aucun nom, juste des allusions. Rien n'aurait vraiment pu laisser paraître que celui avec qui il échangeait ces sms était son amant. Tout ce que Kurt avait réussi à déterminer c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un collègue de travail (ils se textaient souvent : _''Je te vois au bureau demain''_ et autres choses du même genre dans leurs messages) et que son prénom commençait par un S (ils ne s'appelaient que par leurs initiales). Kurt avait alors établi une liste et l'avait ensuite réduite à cinq candidats possibles : Sacha, Samuel, Sanders, Sean et bien sûr Sebastian…

'' - Et si t'allais lui rendre visite à l'improviste ? Avec un peu de chance tu pourrais les choper la main dans le sac !'' Proposa Blaine, les yeux brillants de détermination.

'' - Ça me ferait trop mal ... Savoir qu'il me trompe est une chose, le voir en est une autre. Et même si je ne l'aime plus aujourd'hui, ça a été le cas et… Me rendre compte que j'ai pu autant gâcher ma relation, ça me tue !

'' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kurt ! S'il te trompe ce n'est pas TA faute ! C'est la sienne. S'il n'est pas capable de t'aimer correctement… Ce qui est plutôt difficile à faire d'ailleurs. '' Dit Blaine, rougissant un peu à la fin de sa phrase.

'' - Merci. '' Fut la simple réponse de Kurt.

'' - Pourquoi ?''

'' - Pour me redonner confiance en moi. J'en ai plutôt besoin dernièrement. ''

'' - C'est bien à ça que je sers, non ? '' Dit Blaine, en rigolant. Bon, tu es vraiment déterminé à trouver l'identité de ce _S_ ?

Kurt acquiesça.

'' - Alors sors ton petit carnet à la Bridget Jones et on va jouer les Sherlock Holmes ! '' S'exclama Blaine.

'' - Je t'interdis de critiquer mon carnet d'organisation, il est très pratique ! '' Répliqua Kurt tout en sortant le fameux petit cahier de son sac.

'' - D'accord ! Alors _Étape 1 : fouiller toutes les affaires d'Adam de fond en comble _.'' Déclara Kurt, tout en écrivant. ''_ Étape 2 : Si preuve trouvée, lui montrer tout en l'accusant. Si preuve non trouvée, essayer de le surprendre sur le fait. Étape 3 : tout empaqueter et partir... _à moins que je ne le foute dehors ''. Dit Kurt tout en réfléchissant.

'' - Tu tiens vraiment à garder l'appart ? Tu veux pas en trouver un pour tout recommencer à neuf ? '' Lui demanda Blaine.

'' - Si… Un nouveau départ… C'est ce qu'il me faut ! '' Répondit Kurt en souriant.

'' - Un nouveau départ… Ensemble.'' Renchérit Blaine, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

'' - Ensemble… ''Répéta Kurt, le regardant dans les yeux, mettant son carnet de côté avant de se jeter sur son amant.

'' - J'ai envie qu'on fasse autre chose ensemble et j'imagine que cette escapade sera notre dernière, alors on devrait la rendre extraordinaire .'' Dit Blaine d'un air taquin.

Kurt rigola doucement avant de lier leurs lèvres .


	10. Chapter 10

Excusez du retard je n'était pas chez moi ce week end ^^ Sur ce enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews ;-)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

_'' A. vient de partir au bureau, mise en marche de la phase un -) – Kurt ''_. Ce message fut la première chose que Blaine vit lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il avait profité de la présence de stagiaires pour prendre sa journée afin de mener des recherches de son côté, comme Kurt était sûrement en train de le faire au même moment.

''_Branche-toi sur Skype ce sera plus simple pour comparer nos trouvailles – Blaine _''. Répondit-il à son ami avant de se lever et d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, tout en allumant son ordinateur. Dès que l'écran se fut allumé, une notification lui indiqua que Kurt l'appelait.

'' - Alors, t'as quoi pour le moment ? '' Demanda Blaine après avoir répondu à l'appel.

'' - Pour le moment : du bacon pour mon petit-dej.'' Répondit Kurt, en rigolant. '' J'm'y mets après, pas question de faire ça le ventre vide ! ''

'' - Je suis bien d'accord ! '' S'exclama Blaine, levant son verre de jus de fruits devant la webcam, comme pour trinquer.

'' - Malgré tout, j'ai réduit la liste des suspects. J'ai découvert que Sacha était marié et très fidèle donc aucun moyen qu'il soit l'amant mystère et Sean m'a affirmé être « plus qu'hétéro ». Ce qui nous laisse Samuel, Sanders et… '' Kurt laissa sa phrase en suspend et Blaine la compléta.

'' - Et Sebastian… Tu sais, tu peux le dire, c'est pas comme si c'était un secret d'état. Et c'est pas comme si c'était un peu arrangeant. '' Conclut-il.

'' - Comment ça ? '' Demanda Kurt, confus.

'' - Eh bien, Si je trouve une preuve, ici, aujourd'hui, en fouillant, je pourrai le provoquer et le quitter. '' Dit Blaine comme si c'était évident.

'' - Et tout ça en pouvant faire une scène digne d'un soap-opera. '' Rajouta Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

'' - Tu me connais beaucoup trop ! ''

'' - Et ouais, t'es coincé avec moi, jusqu'à la fin !

'' - Ça ne me paraît pas si terrible que ça . '' Dit Blaine en souriant

Un moment de silence s'installa pendant lequel ils ne firent que se sourire l'un à l'autre. Puis Kurt redevint sérieux.

'' - Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? On vivra sous les ponts, en amoureux ? ''

'' - Non… Même si ça pourrait être romantique. Répondit Blaine, en rigolant légèrement. '' On peut toujours s'arranger avec Lisa pour qu'elle nous prête les clés du café pour la nuit. Histoire d'avoir quelque part où dormir, le temps de trouver un vrai chez nous. ''

'' - _Chez nous _. '' Répéta Kurt. '' Ça sonne tellement bien … ''

'' - Oui… Mais bon pas le temps de tomber dans le mélo, on a du boulot tous les deux ! '' Déclara Blaine, sortant Kurt de ses rêves .

'' - T'as raison ! C'est parti ! '' S'exclama Kurt, croquant le dernier morceau de son toast et emportant l'ordinateur dans la chambre, Blaine faisant de même de l'autre côté de l'écran.

'' - Bon, commençons par les placards. '' Déclara Kurt.

Ils fouillèrent dans leurs chambres respectives ne se souciant plus vraiment de l'autre, mais se tenant quand même au courant de leurs diverses trouvailles. Tout d'abord, ils ne trouvèrent pas vraiment de preuves flagrantes. Sebastian n'était pas bête, il savait rester extrêmement discret, mais Adam, lui, n'était pas vraiment le roi du cache-cache. Ce dont Kurt se rendit compte quand il trouva un objet qui le fit littéralement tomber sur le cul. Il se releva juste un moment pour se laisser ensuite retomber sur le lit, l'objet toujours en main.

'' - Blaine ? '' Appela-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

'' - Oui ? Répondit Blaine, sans y prêter vraiment attention.

'' - Est-ce que je peux espérer que c'est juste un souvenir de famille ? '' Demanda Kurt, en lui montrant sa trouvaille.

Ce qu'il avait trouvé était loin des choses qu'il s'attendait à découvrir. L'objet que Kurt avait entre les mains était un petit écrin noir qu'il craignait d'ouvrir, malgré l'insistance de Blaine pour qu'il le fasse.

'' - Kurt, ouvre-le ! C'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois, c'est peut-être… Je sais pas… Un bijou pour sa mère. '' Dit Blaine pour essayer de rassurer son ami. '' Te stresse pas comme ça !

'' - T'as raison… '' Répondit Kurt en soupirant. '' Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à se marier avec moi de toute façon ? Il ne m'aime plus, de toute évidence.'' Ajouta-t-il d'un voix triste même s'il ne voulais rien de plus que de quitter Adam.

'' - Eh bien, il est idiot ! Tout homme qui aurait le bonheur de devenir ton mari serait le plus chanceux au monde ! '' Lui dit Blaine pour lui remonter le morale .

'' - Alors j'imagine que tu es très chanceux.'' Dit Kurt, mi- sincère, mi- taquin, avant de redevenir sérieux. '' Ok ! Mais je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? J'n'ai trouvé aucune preuve, aucun moyen de le quitter… Je suis pour ainsi dire coincé... ''

'' - Fuyons ...'' Dit Blaine, à mi-voix .

'' - C'est impossible, Blaine ! '' Répondit Kurt, trouvant Blaine tout aussi fou que la première fois où il avait proposé cet échappatoire .

'' - Non, c'est juste que tu ne le veux pas assez ! Mon idée n'est pas si folle.'' Insista Blaine. '' Écoute, on prend le strict minimum, on laisse un mot sur le frigo et on se donne une semaine de pause à Lima. Juste pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? ''

'' - Je… Oh et puis zut ! Marre de la routine ! J'fais mes valises tout de suite, on se retrouve à la gare dans deux heures et on saute dans le premier train. '' Déclara Kurt, tout à coup déterminer, en mettant la bague au fond de sa valise.

'' - Tu es sur de toi ? '' Lui demanda Blaine.

'' - Certain. '' Dit simplement Kurt, son regard brillant de la même lueurs que celle arboré par les aventuriers partant pour de nouvelles quêtes.

'' Dans ce cas,ça marche. '' Déclara Blaine. ''Oh et Kurt… ? ''

'' - Oui ? ''

'' - Je t'aime.''

Puis Blaine déconnecta l'ordinateur avant que Kurt n'ait eu l'occasion de répondre, et ne vit donc pas le magnifique sourire qu'il faisait, la joie se reflétant dans ses yeux bleu. Ils se mirent alors à boucler leurs valises chacun de leur côté, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble sans devoir se cacher. Enfin, ils auraient encore à affronter leurs petits-amis respectifs, mais ceci ce n'est plus qu'une formalité, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas… Mais vous découvrirez ça plus tard, laissons un peu de répit à nos petits tourtereaux, ils le méritent amplement !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

><p>'' - N'empêche… Ça fait bizarre...''<p>

'' - Quoi donc ? ''

'' - D'être de nouveau ici, avec toi . ''

Nos amoureux étaient de retour à Lima depuis maintenant deux jours. Deux jours de pure liberté, à se prélasser toute la nuit ensemble dans leur chambre d'hôtel, à prendre de Frappuccino au Lima Bean tout en parlant de tout et de rien, comme avant, comme maintenant.

'' - Honnêtement, ça m'avait manqué. '' Répondit Blaine.'' C'est vrai que ça n'a rien de comparable à New York, mais pour une pause, Lima est parfaite. ''

'' - Si seulement on pouvait rester… ''Dit Kurt, un peu inquiet de devoir faire face à Adam et de devoir tout lui expliquer à son retour.

'' - C'est vrai, c'est tentant … Mais nos vies entières sont là-bas ! On devra bien y retourner un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, t'as pas envie d'enfin barrer le numéro 153 ? '' Demanda Blaine, en souriant.

'' - _Emménager ensemble dans l'Upper East Side_ . '' Dit tout simplement Kurt en réponse, le sourire de Blaine se reflétant sur son propre visage.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait commencé quand il était encore à Dalton. Au début, c'était juste des petites listes, à la ''Bridget Jones'', comme s'amusait à les appeler Kurt. Il y inscrivait les choses qu'ils devaient faire ensemble dans le mois. Puis ça s'était vite transformé en une immense Bucket List * à laquelle il n'avait cessé d'ajouter des numéros. Bien qu'il n'y avait plus toucher depuis leur rupture, il ne l'avait pas oubliée…

'' - On a encore beaucoup d'autres choses à barrer sur cette liste.'' Fit remarquer Blaine.

'' - Est-ce que retourner voir nos parents en fait partie ? Parce que j'ai bien envie d'aller voir mon père. Tu crois qu'il risque de nous engueuler si on lui explique la raison de notre visite ? '' Demanda Kurt, un peu inquiet.

'' - Aucune idée, mais on ferait mieux d'éviter le sujet.'' Déclara Blaine, tout en finissant sa boisson.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie du café.

'' - C'est quand même dingue . '' Remarqua Kurt en rigolant

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Que même après tout ce temps, tu aies toujours peur de mon père ! ''

Cette remarque valut une pichenette à Kurt.

*****  
>Tout compte fait, Blaine avait peut-être eu raison d'avoir peur. Peur qui augmenta encore plus lorsqu'en arrivant devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson il vit la moto de son frère garée devant.<p>

'' - Qu'est-ce que Cooper fait là ? '' Se questionna Blaine à voix haute.

'' - On va le découvrir bien assez tôt, je pense. '' Répondit Kurt, lui aussi un peu inquiet de ce que pouvait signifier la présence de la Harley-Davidson devant son ancienne maison.

Kurt frappa à la porte, priant presque pour que ce soit son père qui ouvre. Malheureusement ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui que le sort jouerait en sa faveur, et c'est un Cooper aussi froid que la glace qui les laissa entrer. Même quand Blaine adressa un sourire à son frère il ne lui répondit que par un regard noir, rempli de déception.

'' - Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '' Demanda timidement Blaine.

'' - J'peux te retourner la question ! '' Répondit Cooper, avec hargne, tout en retournant dans le salon où Burt et Kurt étaient en train de se dire bonjour.

Blaine et Cooper s'assirent sur le canapé en face du père et du fils.

'' - Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. '' Déclara lentement Burt.

'' - Sauf votre respect, M. Hummel, je pense que ce que Kurt et moi faisons de nos vies ne vous regarde pas vraiment. '' Dit Blaine, plutôt sèchement.

'' - Tu n'as pas tort, mais j'ai quand-même le droit de donner mon avis.''

'' - Pourquoi t'as vendu la mèche, toi ? Et comment t'es au courant, même ? '' Commença à s'énerver Blaine, rejetant son venin sur son frère.

'' - Car Burt a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie de son fils. Et Sebastian m'a mis au courant. Il n'est pas si bête que ça, tu sais ! '' Répondit Cooper sur le même ton.

'' - Et puis-je savoir depuis quand tu es le meilleur pote de mon petit copain ? Oh, mais j'y suis ! C'est avec toi qu'il me trompe, en fait ! '' Lança Blaine, s'attendant à ce que son frère pète un plomb. Mais ce fut tout le contraire car Cooper laissa passer la remarque.

'' - Si j'avais pensé qu'un jour tu serais celui qui serait en cavale pour vivre une liaison et que moi je serais sur le point de me marier… '' Dit Cooper dans un soupir.

'' - Ça nous poursuit... '' Dit Kurt pour lui-même, mais son père l'entendit.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? '' Demanda Burt, intrigué par la remarque de son fils.

Alors Kurt raconta tout : comment Adam était devenu distant, comment Kurt avait finalement découvert qu'il le trompait, comment leur liaison avec Blaine avait alors commencé…

'' - Et c'est pour ça qu'on est là. '' Conclut Blaine.

'' - Ouah, ce serait digne d'un scénario de comédie musicale !'' Se moqua Cooper.

'' - Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !'' Le réprimanda Blaine.

'' - Je suis désolé. '' S'excusa-t-il, avant de continuer.'' Mais vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement, il faudra bien leur faire face un jour ou l'autre !''

'' - On sait … '' Répondirent Blaine et Kurt en chœur en soupirant.

'' - D'un autre côté, vous avez bien le droit à un peu de repos. Et pour ça vous pouvez compter sur Coopa Cabana ! '' Déclara Cooper.

'' - Coop, je t'ai déjà dit que ce surnom est plus qu'idiot. '' Fit remarquer Blaine, désespère par la stupidité de son frère.

'' - Et ? ''

'' - Non rien… Mais tu as raison. Et cela implique un mariage, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir, petit frère, et je suis totalement avec toi sur le coup. Et puis la promesse que je t'ai faite pour être mon témoin tient toujours ! ''

'' - Il y a intérêt ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as rien dit n'empêche !'' Dit Blaine, un peu vexé que son frère ne l'ait même pas mis au courant de sa vie sentimentale.

'' - Disons que je n'en ai pas trouvé le temps. '' S'excusa Cooper '' L'invitation, qui doit être arrivée chez toi à New York, t'aurait averti.''

'' - Oui, j'imagine que tu as eu d'autres choses à faire.'' Avoua Blaine '' T'inquiète, j't'en veux pas. C'est quand ce mariage ? '' Demanda-t-il.

'' - Dans un mois. Je pense que Kurt aura le temps de se trouver un magnifique costume d'ici là. '' Dit Cooper en faisant un clin d'œil à son ''deuxième petit frère''.

'' - Je suis invité ? '' Demanda Kurt, surpris. Il était proche de Cooper mais pas au point que celui-ci l'invite.

'' - Pas officiellement, mais j'imagine que tu seras le « plus one » de Blaine, non ? '' Dit Copper d'un ton interrogateur tandis qu'il regardait son frère du coin de l'œil.

'' - Eh bien, j'en serais honoré. '' Dit Kurt, tout en regardant Blaine.'' Mais à une condition … ''

'' - Laquelle ? '' Demandèrent les frères en chœur.

'' - Que vous me laissiez m'occuper de l'enterrement de vie de garçon ! '' Déclara Kurt.

Et c'est comme ça que Cooper se retrouva à danser sur la piste du Scandal's. Et, même, si par fierté, il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, être désiré par tous les hommes avec lesquels il s'était déhanché avait été plutôt flatteur.

'' - C'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie ! ''S'exclama Cooper, déjà passablement bourré, en retournant s'asseoir à côté de Kurt et Blaine.

Et cela aurait pu rester ainsi, si quelqu'un n'était pas venu tout gâcher ...

* * *

><p>* Littéralement ''Liste de Buts'', en gros une liste de chose à faire avant de mourir .<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Bon puisque je n'arrête pas d'oublier de mettre cette fiction à jour les samedis, et que je doit bien êtres en retards de 4 chapitre je vais vous poster tout le reste de la fiction maintenant alors Enjoy ! Et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laissé vos réactions dans les reviews !;-)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

* * *

><p>Ce quelqu'un c'était… Oh, et puis non ! Ménageons un peu le suspense ! Donc nous en étions au moment où Cooper avait rejoint ses amis au bar, prenant le Banana Stroum que CC * lui tendait.<p>

'' - Bon, il y a quoi d'autre que tu souhaiterais pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? '' Lui demanda CC.

'' - Ben, Jenna me tuerait sûrement si elle apprend que c'est arrivé… Mais, un strip-tease est définitivement sur la liste !''

'' - T'as du bol alors !'' Lui dit le barman.

'' - Pourquoi ?'' Lui demanda Cooper.

'' - Parce qu'il y a une soirée lesbienne juste à côté !''

'' - J'veux pas voir ça. '' Déclara Kurt en se dirigeant vers la sortie.'' Je vous laisse admirer le spectacle. Perso, j'vais prendre l'air.''

'' - Attends, j'viens avec toi. J'vais me fumer une clope. '' L'appela Blaine alors que Kurt se dirigeai vers la porte.

Il prit une cigarette dans la poche de CC et trottina derrière Kurt. Blaine savait que c'était très mauvais, surtout pour sa voix de chanteur, mais c'était une des mauvaises habitudes qu'il avait pris en commençant à sortir avec Sebastian.

'' - J'savais bien que tu serais là. Dit une voix quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking.''

Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup !

'' - S… Seb, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Demanda Blaine, mortifié.

'' - Eh bien, j'suis venu rejoindre mon petit chéri, bien qu'apparemment il ait trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer. ''Répondit Seb en lançant un regard noir à Kurt.

'' - Ok, Seb ! Là, c'est du foutage de gueule ! Tu crois que je suis pas au courant que ça fait des mois que tu me trompes ? Et là, tu m'engueule parce que je fait pareil ? '' Explosa Blaine.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Sebastian s'alluma une cigarette.

'' - T'as rien à répondre, hein ? '' Continua Blaine .

'' - Comment j'aurais pu rivaliser de toute façon ? Le seul qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que tu l'aimais encore, c'était juste toi. Mais que j'te trompe ou que tu me trompes, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance : on n'a rien à faire ensemble Blaine ! On le savait depuis le début. Alors, je vais te laisser profiter de ta semaine ici et je vais retourner à New York pour réunir mes affaires. Je te laisserai les clés dans la boîte à lettres.''

'' - Avec qui ? ''

Les deux garçons tournèrent leurs regards vers Kurt qui venait de poser cette question.

'' - Kurt… Tu…''

'' - Qui. Est. Ton. Amant?'' Demanda très sérieusement Kurt, interrompant Blaine , ses yeux noir rivé sur Sebastian.

Celui-ci se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de dire, presque dans un murmure :

'' - Adam… Ton Adam... ''

'' - J'te le laisse. Et tu pourras lui rendre ça en lui précisant qu'il n'est qu'un bel hypocrite.'' Déclara Kurt tout en lui tendant l'écrin.

'' - Kurt… J'suis désolé ! J'voulais pas te faire de mal ! Ni à toi, Blaine ! J'ai pas voulu que ça arrive mais…''

'' - Mais c'est quand-même arrivé ! Te justifie pas Seb, je sais à quel point Adam peut être charmeur. Vous allez bien ensemble.'' Dit Kurt.

'' - Pas autant que vous deux. Et honnêtement je nous en veux un peu pour vous avoir gardé séparés pendant si longtemps.'' Répondit Seb en rigolant légèrement, mais totalement sincère.

'' - Hey ! Vous foutez quoi les mecs ? '' Les appela Cooper qui venait de sortir, avant de voir Sebastian.'' Hey, Seb, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?'' Lui demanda-t-il joyeusement.

'' - J'avais…Des choses à faire dans le coin.'' Dit-il en regardant Blaine '' Mais la bonne question c'est : toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais devant un bar gay à un mois de ton mariage ?''

'' - Faut bien que j'enterre ma vie de garçon ! '' Répondit Cooper.

'' - Vu comme ça, c'est sûr, c'est l'endroit parfait.'' Dit Seb.

'' - Tu veux nous rejoindre ? '' Lui proposa gentiment Kurt.

'' - Oh non. Je… J'ai des choses à régler. Mais merci. ''

'' - Seb, fais pas ton rabat-joie.'' Le réprimanda Cooper, tout en le prenant par le bras pour le traîner dans la salle.

'' - Coop, je …'' Essaya de protester Seb avant de se laisser entraîner. ''Bon. Ok !''

Kurt et Blaine observaient la scène depuis le parking en riant.

'' - T'es triste ?'' Demanda alors Kurt à Blaine.

'' - Pas vraiment. Il est meilleur ami qu'amant. '' Répondit Blaine. Enfin à part au lit mais bon… Et toi ?

'' - Non . Je crois au fait que tout arrive pour une raison précise. S'ils ont fini ensemble, c'est peut-être parce que c'était sensé arriver.'' Déclara Kurt'' Et puis on est enfin libre tous les deux.'' Conclut-il

'' - Libres d'être ensemble. Renchérit Blaine.

Et c'est sur ce parking d'un bar gay de l'Ohio qu'ils scellèrent une promesse : celle de ne plus jamais laissé un Warbler charmeur ou un bel anglais les séparer.

* * *

><p>* Ceux qui ont déjà lu « Quand La Cousine Débarque » savent déjà qui est C.C, mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu cette fiction, CC est un ami d'enfance de Copper et Blaine qui le considèrent un peu comme leur cousin. En apparence c'est un grand black avec des cheveux ramenés en une grande crête iroquoise et tatoué de la tête au pied. En gros, vous voyez Curtis dans Misfits ? Ba vous rajouté une grosse crête noir et des tatouages et voilà vous avez CC !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

* * *

><p>'' - Et vous m'avez caché tout ça pendant tout ce temps ?! ''<p>

Si vous vous étiez trouvé dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, vous auriez pu jurer que la voix qui venait de crier était celle d'une mère en colère contre ses deux enfants. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, d'une certaine manière si, puisque cette voix était celle de Rachel et qu'elle était en train de crier sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? C'est une longue histoire ! Mais j'imagine que vous avez le temps, donc je vais vous la raconter. Commençons par le commencement, c'est-à-dire le retour de Kurt et Blaine à New York.

'' - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'appart ?'' Insista Blaine.

'' - Certain, je dois affronter ça tout seul !'' Répondit Kurt.

Il était vingt et une heures et ils se trouvaient à cent kilomètres de New York. Leur semaine à Lima leur avait vraiment fait du bien, mais maintenant ils devaient de nouveau affronter ''le monde réel''. Ce qui voulait dire pour Blaine, retrouver un appart avec son salaire de misère et pour Kurt, avoir une énorme discussion avec Adam pour essayer de régler leurs problèmes et de ne pas se quitter totalement en froid. Même si Kurt était sûr qu'il resterait des tensions entre eux, ils devaient régler ça en adultes responsables et c'était pour ça que Kurt devait y aller seul.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ? '' Demanda subitement Kurt.

'' - J'en sais franchement rien… Pour le moment je pense que je vais aller dans une chambre d'hôtel puis demain j'irai récupérer mes affaires à l'appart et j'irai squatter chez Rachel. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appart du moins. '' Répondit Blaine en regardant Kurt amoureusement.

'' - Tu as de la chance, toi, tu vas pouvoir aller t'effondrer dans un lit quand on arrivera. '' Dit Kurt avec une minuscule pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

'' - T'inquiète pas, dans très peu de temps, on aura enfin l'occasion de dormir tous les soirs ensemble. '' Dit Blaine pour lui redonner le sourire.

Malheureusement ce sourire ne dura que quelques secondes. Kurt reprit son air soucieux quand il réalisa que la voiture d'Adam était garé devant son immeuble. Blaine vit sa peur et se pencha vers son amoureux.

'' - Allez, courage ! '' Murmura-t-il dans son oreille avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de sortir de la voiture. Blaine le vit prendre une grande inspiration devant la porte puis il entra dans l'immeuble. Il soupira lui aussi et redémarra la voiture à la quête d'un hôtel.

'' - Je pensais pas que tu viendrais.''

Kurt sursauta en entendant la voix. Il alluma les lampes et trouva Adam allongé dans le canapé, le regard dans le vide et la bague de fiançailles à la main. Il était clairement saoul.

'' - Si j'avais su que je te trouvais dans cet état, je me serais abstenu. '' Répondit Kurt d'une voix amère.

'' - T'as raison, ton amant doit être de bien meilleure compagnie que moi. '' Répliqua Adam.

'' - Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? C'est toi qui m'a trompé en premier alors me critiquer parce que je n'ai fait que nous rendre quitte, c'est vraiment hypocrite ! ''

'' - Si tu m'avais vraiment aimé, peut-être que ce serait pas arrivé ! '' Dit Adam commençant à s'énerver.

'' - Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je t'aimais vraiment, Adam ! Mais t'as tout foutu en l'air ! ''

'' - Oh, bien sûr ! Parce que c'est moi qui passais toutes mes journées avec mon meilleur ami alias ex alias amant ! ''

'' - Qu… ?'' S'apprêta à rétorqué Kurt mais il s'arrêta. '' Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas le temps pour ça ! J'ai un voyage de neuf heures dans les pattes et j'ai juste envie de me plonger dans mon lit. Alors on règlera ça demain, quand tu seras sobre !''

Et sans rien dire de plus, il alla dans leur chambre et se laissa tomber sur les couvertures. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

''_J'espère que le grand méchant Adam ne t'a pas mangé. :-/. Tu me manques déjà ! Je t'aime - Blaine_ ''.

Il répondit immédiatement :

_'' Pas littéralement mais presque… J'te raconterai demain. Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime encore plus ! -) - Kurt ''. _

_'' Non c'est moi ! -p. :-(. Il a pas intérêt à t'avoir fait du mal, parce que sinon… - Blaine ''. _

_'' Hihi, non t'inquiète pas, il m'a rien fait… Ou du moins physiquement. - Kurt ''._

_'' C'est bon, il est déjà sur ma liste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? :-/ - Blaine ''._

_'' Juste la vérité… J'te dis demain, là, j'ai juste envie de dormir et je pense que toi aussi. -) - Kurt ''._

_'' Bonne nuit, mon ange. 3 -Blaine''._

Kurt fut réveillé par de légères secousses et une voix appelant son nom. Il fit semblant d'être toujours endormi, ne voulant pas avoir à parler à Adam juste après s'être réveillé.

'' - Allez, Kurt, je sais que tu dors pas. Ton petit dej va être froid. '' Insista l'Anglais.

Kurt se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, découvrant un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient un thé à la cannelle, deux tartines beurrées et un bol de muesli avec du lait dans un verre à côté, autrement dit, son petit déjeuner favori.

'' - Je sais que généralement tu détestes les petits déj au lit mais je voulais m'excuser au plus vite de mon comportement d'hier soir… Et aussi de ce que je t'ai fait, même si ça c'est impardonnable. '' Dit Adam.

'' - Ça ne l'est plus vraiment, étant donné que j'ai fait exactement la même chose en retour… '' Répondit Kurt.

'' - Peut-être mais ça ne justifie en rien le fait que je t'ai trompé en premier lieu. ''

'' - Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.'' Dit Kurt avec un sourire triste. '' Tu avais raison hier, je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour aimer réellement quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie non plus... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça Adam. J'ai été naïf. Mais sache que je tiens quand-même à toi ! '' S'excusa Kurt

'' - Mais en tant qu'ami…'' Conclus Adam.

'' - Oui…''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me va d'être ton ami. '' Le rassura Adam. '' Maintenant, contente-toi de faire honneur à mon petit dej.'' Rajouta-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Les choses n'étaient pas si terribles après tout !

Kurt quitta l'appartement en début d'après-midi, sa valise roulant derrière lui. Il avait convenu avec Adam que pour le moment l'appartement ne serait plus habité et qu'ils le vendraient dès qu'ils auraient récupéré leurs affaires respectives. Alors c'était le cœur léger que Kurt se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Rachel. Mais bien sûr la ''Drama Queen'' lui gâcha le moral… Dès qu'il entra dans l'appartement, la première chose qu'elle lui dit fut : ''Est-ce que c'est vrai ?'' d'un air sévère. Il inspecta la pièce et découvrit Blaine assis sur le canapé qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

'' - Tout dépend de ce qu'il t'a dit. '' Répondit Kurt en allant s'asseoir à côté de Blaine.

Rachel lui répéta alors tout ce que Blaine lui avait révélé. A la fin de son ''discours'' elle se plaça devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

'' - Oui, c'est vrai. '' Dit finalement Kurt.'' Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tiens devant nous avec cet air énervé. T'es pas notre mère et c'est notre vie.

'' - Je suis d'accord. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, vous ne devriez pas me cacher des trucs comme ça !''

Kurt et Blaine restèrent abasourdis.

'' - Attends, t'es en colère juste parce qu'on t'a rien dit ? '' Demanda Blaine, incrédule.

'' - Bien sûr ! Vous savez que je suis là quoi qu'il arrive, non ? Que vous pouvez tout me dire ! Et honnêtement, je trouve que j'aurais pu être une très bonne organisatrice de rendez-vous secrets. ''

Les garçons ne répondirent rien, ils se contentèrent de se lever et de prendre leur amie dans leurs bras.

'' - Merci d'être là, Rach. Je pense que tu pourrais aussi être très douée en décoration, quand on aura trouvé un nouvel appart !'' Dit Blaine.

'' - Toujours ! Mes meilleurs amis sont de nouveau heureux !'' se réjouit-elle.

Et elle avait raison. Kurt et Blaine ne se souvenaient pas d'avoir déjà été autant en paix avec eux-mêmes et heureux. Sauf lors de leur premier baiser, bien sûr !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

* * *

><p>Après des mois et des mois de recherches dans la City, nos deux tourtereaux avaient enfin trouvé l'appart ''parfait'' selon Blaine.<p>

'' - C'est quoi ta définition d'un appart « parfait » au juste ? '' Lui avait demandé Kurt quand il avait prononcé ce mot pour au moins la troisième fois pendant leur visite.

'' - Eh bien, déjà il n'y a aucun colocataire susceptible de nous réveiller à cinq heures du mat' avec des entraînements vocaux ! ''

'' - T'es vache ! Rachel ne nous a fait le coup qu'une seule fois. '' Fit remarquer Kurt, en riant doucement.

'' - C'était une fois de trop ! Peu importe .. '' Dit-il avant de continuer sa liste.'' On a une magnifique vue sur Central Park et la porte de notre immeuble est juste en face de l'une de ses entrées.''

'' - Non Blaine ! Pour la millième fois, aucun chien ne marchera sur ce parquet !

''La dispute animalière'' revenait souvent dans la discussion. Chacun avait des pours et des contres mais au final Kurt gagnait toujours avec son argument préféré : _''Mais Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais un chien, alors que j'ai déjà un copain qui se comporte comme un chiot ? ''_ Généralement, après ça, Blaine boudait un moment, se plongeant dans un bouquin jusqu'à ce que Kurt décide que cela suffisait et qu'il l'emmène dans leur chambre pour se réconcilier.

'' - Je continue de soutenir qu'avoir un chien nous ferait le plus grand bien !'' Insista Blaine.

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Eh bien, ça nous préparerait à nous occuper de quelqu'un… Non, en fait je veux dire…''

'' - Pourquoi adopter un chien quand on peut avoir un enfant ? '' Dit Kurt.

Blaine le regarda pendant un moment, incrédule.

'' - Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer ce que je pense ? Parce que je te préviens, même si je sais que c'est impossible, je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit pour essayer de te mettre ''enceint '' ! '' Dit-il alors, soudainement, provoquant un fou-rire chez Kurt.

'' - T'es bête ! '' Dit-il tout simplement, une fois calmé.

'' - Ouais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? '' Déclara Blaine en passant ses bras autour du cou de Kurt, caressant son nez avec le sien.

Mais, bien sûr, vu que nous ne sommes pas dans une romcom où le timing est parfait, l'agente immobilière vint les interrompre.

'' - Désolée de vous déranger.'' Dit-elle, n'en pensant pas un traître mot, pendant que les garçons s'écartaient l'un de l'autre.'' Alors ? ''

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, d'un air entendu avant de dire :

'' - On le prend ! '' D'une même voix.

'' - Très bien, je vais chercher les contrats dans ce cas ! '' Répondit la femme avec un grand sourire, contente d'avoir conclu la pourrez vous installez dès demain ! ''

Une fois touts les cartons déballés et l'appartement rangé, Kurt et Blaine s'accordèrent une petite pause dans leur lit, avant que Kurt ne décide qu'il serait bien qu'ils aillent se présenter à leurs voisins, ce à quoi Blaine répondit qu'ils auraient bien le temps de faire ça le lendemain, et comme d'habitude Kurt avait cédé face aux yeux suppliants de Blaine.

'' - Et tu oses me dire que tu n'agis pas comme un chiot ?'' Le taquina Kurt.

'' - La ferme ! '' Répondit-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son copain.

Mais le lendemain, alors que Kurt était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder ''America's Next Top Model'', en griffonnant des idées de tenues sur son calepin, Blaine rentra en trombe dans l'appartement, aussi blanc qu'un linge.

'' - Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as vu un fantôme ? '' Lui demanda Kurt un peu inquiet, abandonnant son carnet sur la table basse pour rejoindre son petit-ami.

'' - A peu près, je viens de croiser nos voisins de palier…'' Répondit Blaine.

Kurt le regarda, inquiet pendant un instant avant que Blaine ne se pousse de la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé pour laisser Kurt voir par lui-même. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par le judas. Il retomba sur ses talons une fois qu'il eut constaté qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

'' - Merde ! '' Souffla-t-il. '' Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?''

'' - Eh bien apparemment, le seul défaut de cet appart c'est que nos ex soient nos voisins de palier.'' Dit Blaine, agacé par la situation.'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?''

'' - On les évite du mieux qu'on peut ?'' Proposa Kurt.

'' - Kurt, bien que ce soit tentant, on est des adultes maintenant et puis l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis toutes ces histoires !''

'' - Alors, allons les voir pour leur proposer de venir prendre un café un de ces quatre dans ce cas ! '' Répliqua Kurt.

'' - En fait, c'est une très bonne idée ! '' Dit Blaine après un moment en ouvrant la porte.

'' - Quoi ? '' S'étonna Kurt, rattrapant Blaine sur le palier avant qu'il ne frappe à leur porte. '' Blaine, je plaisantais !''

'' - Et alors, On était vraiment bons amis avant, c'est dommage de gâcher ça à cause de stupides tromperies qui datent de plus de deux ans…'' Répliqua Blaine, avant de toquer à la porte.

'' - Oui, oui, j'arri…'' Lui répondit une voix avec un petit accent anglais qui avait commencé à s'estomper avec le temps. Adam ouvrit la porte… '' Blaine, Kurt ! Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?'' Leur demanda-t-il très surpris et un peu pris au dépourvu.

'' - On vient d'emménager juste en face.'' Lui expliqua Blaine. '' Je vous ai aperçu sur le palier et … On voulait vous proposer de prendre un café un de ces quatre pour rattraper le temps perdu ! '' Dis Blaine, aussi vite que sa voix lui permettait .

'' - Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, je vois ca avec Seb et on verra quand on peut se faire ça, ok ?''

'' - Ca marche ! A plus alors !

'' - Alors, vous êtes toujours ensemble ? '' Intervint Kurt.

'' - Eh bien oui, comme tu peux le voir ! Apparemment notre groupe des ''quatre fantastiques'' avait besoin de temps pour que les bons duos se reforment. '' Affirma Adam.

'' - Faut croire ! Bon, à bientôt alors ! '' Dit Kurt, avant de retourner dans leur appartement, suivi par Blaine.

'' - Je ne sais pas si tu viens de prendre la meilleure ou la pire des décisions. Confia-t-il à Blaine, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. ''

'' - J'ai le même sentiment … ''


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

* * *

><p>Tout compte fait, l'idée de Blaine était parfaite. Malgré toutes les histoires qu'il y avait eu entre eux quatre, leur amitié était restée intacte. Ils avaient passé la soirée chez Kurt et Blaine à se remémorer le bon vieux temps et à se mettre à jour sur leurs vies respectives. Sebastian avait monté les échelons dans l'entreprise et était maintenant le bras droit du P.D.G. tandis qu'Adam lui s'était lasser de la firme de droit et avait décidé de retenter sa chance sur Broadway, même si pour le moment les résultats n'étaient pas très concluants, malgré tout il ne perdait pas espoir. C'est alors que Kurt lui avait dévoilé son plan qui était d'écrire une nouvelle comédie musicale et que s'il arrivait à ses fins, Adam aurait un des rôles principaux.<p>

'' - Tu vois c'est pour ça que je crois au destin ! '' Déclara alors Adam.

'' - Comment ça ? '' Lui demanda Kurt.

'' - Eh bien, on ne s'est pas croisés pendant deux ans, et là vous emménagez juste en face de chez nous. Je suis à la recherche d'un rôle sur Broadway et tu es justement en train d'écrire une comédie musicale. '' Lui expliqua Adam. '' Et je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence.''

'' - Et de quoi parle ta comédie musicale ? '' Lui demanda Sebastian.

'' - En tant que Nerd fighter * accompli et grand fan de _Nos étoiles contraires_, j'ai commencé à transposer le roman en comédie musicale. Mais j'ai bien peur que ça s'arrête là car pour réussir à obtenir les droits, ça risque d'être galère. '' Lui expliqua Kurt.

'' - Dommage, tu ferais un superbe Augustus Waters ! '' Dit Blaine.

'' - Oh, non ! Je suis flatté de cette comparaison mais premièrement, je ne suis pas assez narcissique pour jouer dans une pièce que j'ai écrite et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas vraiment le physique de Gus. En fait, ce rôle irait parfaitement à Adam. Et troisièmement je m'identifie plus à Hazel psychologiquement parlant.''

'' - Eh bien fait d'Hazel un personnage masculin ! '' Lui proposa Blaine.

'' - J'aime beaucoup trop l'œuvre de John Green pour la détourner ainsi !''

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit, que tu arrives à obtenir les droits ou non, je serais honoré de jouer dans ta pièce. Par contre, tu as plutôt intérêt à y intégrer la chanson de Troye Sivan **.'' Lui dit Adam.

'' - Oui, j'y pense, ne t'inquiète pas.'' Le rassura-t-il.

'' - Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ou que je veuille vous fausser compagnie, mais je me lève à cinq heures demain, moi, alors il serait peut-être temps qu'on rentre. '' Intervint Sebastian, l'air désolé.

'' - Oh ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est déjà presque minuit ! On n'a pas vu le temps passer ! '' S'exclama Adam en consultant sa montre. '' Désolés de partir comme des voleurs. '' Rajouta-t-il avec une grimace en se levant.

'' - Oh, non, non ! C'est pas grave ! On se refera ça un soir où on ne travaillera pas le lendemain ! '' Les rassura Blaine.

'' - Bonne nuit ! '' Dit Kurt, en allant serrer Adam et Sebastian dans ses bras à tour de rôle, suivis par Blaine.

'' - Bonne nuit, à la prochaine ! '' Dirent-ils avant de sortir de l'appart pour retourner chez eux.

'' - Quand je te disais que mon idée était géniale ! '' Déclara Blaine, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de ranger.

'' - Oh ! Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! '' Répliqua Kurt. '' T'as flippé pendant vingt minutes, pensant avoir fait une connerie avant qu'ils arrivent. ''

'' - Ouais, peut-être… Mais, au final, on a passé une super soirée ! ''

'' - Oui, je dois bien l'admettre. Et en plus j'me suis trouvé un comédien. ''

'' - Faudrait quand même que tu finisses d'écrire ta pièce avant de faire les castings ! '' Lui fit remarquer Blaine.

'' - Pas faux ! Mais quoi qu'il arrive, j'en ai déjà une autre de côté. '' Avoua Kurt.

'' - Ah bon ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé pourtant ! ''

'' - C'est parce que je l'avais oubliée pendant un moment. C'est un vieux truc que j'avais écrit quand j'étais encore au lycée, quand je m'ennuyais un peu trop en maths. Je l'ai retrouvé en vidant des cartons, il n'y a pas longtemps. '' Lui expliqua-t-il en fouillant dans un tiroir pour trouver la dite pièce.

'' - Et tu ne m'as pas laissé la lire ?! J'te signale que je m'ennuyais autant que toi pendant ces cours ! '' Le disputa gentiment Blaine.

'' - Parce qu'elle n'était pas finie ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on regarde mes écrits alors que je n'ai pas terminé. C'est comme toi avec tes dessins.* ''

'' - Ok ! Tu marques un point. Mais maintenant elle est finie… '' Dit-il en tendant la main et en attendant que Kurt lui passe le cahier qu'il avait sorti du tiroir.

'' - Échange de bons procédés : passe-moi ton carnet de croquis. '' Lui ordonna Kurt, cachant le cahier dans son dos.

'' - Deal ! '' Dit Blaine, fouillant dans sa sacoche d'ordi pour le lui donner.

'' - Merci ! '' Dit Kurt, lui tendant son cahier en échange.

Et ils passèrent la soirée à regarder leur cahier respectif, Kurt coloriant certains dessins de Blaine, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient encore au lycée. Blaine, lui, lisait consciencieusement le cahier de Kurt, faisant des pauses pour jeter un œil à la redif de ''Danse avec les Stars'''.

'' - Wow ! Kurt, c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne la montes pas pour de bon ? '' Lui dit Blaine, une fois qu'il eut fini de lire le texte de la pièce.

'' - Je ne sais pas … C'est un vieux truc. Je pense différemment maintenant. '' Dit Kurt, tout en continuant ses coloriages.

'' - Peut-être, mais ça reste toi, ton œuvre. Je te reconnais à travers ces lignes, moi ! Et au fond de toi, tu es toujours ce Kurt, celui que j'ai rencontré au lycée et dont je suis tombé irrémédiablement amoureux. '' Insista Blaine en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Kurt à la fin de sa phrase. '' Et là, au moins tu n'auras aucun problème de droits pour l'adaptation. '' Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

'' - Bon, si tu insistes, je vais peut-être reconsidérer mon choix. ''

'' - Génial ! '' S'exclama Blaine. '' Oh, t'avais raison, c'est encore plus beau avec des couleurs ! '' Dit-il en voyant ce que Kurt avait fait à son dessin.

'' - J'ai toujours raison ! '' Répondit Kurt en donnant un dernier coup de crayon sur le croquis avant de refermer le carnet. '' Et je pense que là, tu as très envie de me faire l'amour. J'ai encore raison ? '' Dit-il, regardant Blaine d'un air taquin.

'' - Ouais, je pense que je vais devoir me faire une raison au fait que tu ai toujours raison !'

Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

><p><em>*Nom de la fandom des vlogbrothers, Hank et John Green qui ont commencé un projet sur YouTube en 2008, où ils communiquent seulement par vidéo interposés (sans les espaces : <em>_ www . Youtube user / vlogbrothers / featured )_

_** C'est lui aussi un Youtuber, il a écrit une chanson sur l'intrigue du livre. Vous pouvez la visionner sur sa chaîne ( la aussi sans les espaces : __ www . Youtube watch?v=OqG55HdmKTE__. ) Préparez vos mouchoirs ! Et puis pour vous remettre de vos émotions je vous conseille de regarder ''We're my OTP'' : __ www . Youtube watch?v=7VjYUnvnTog_

_*** Oui, car pour moi, Blaine est un super dessinateur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je le vois bien faire des petits croquis quand il s'ennuie.^^. Oh, et aussi pour moi il est fan de ''30 seconds to Mars'' avec Cooper et ils ont un matching tattoo sur leur flanc. __« I don't want to live a lie that I believe » pour Blaine et « Time to do or die » pour Cooper._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

''Mon Dieu, c'est possible d'être aussi nerveux ?'' Se demandait Kurt en ajoutant la touche finale à son costume.

Apparemment Blaine avait entendu ses pensées, car la seconde d'après il était à ses côtés, pour le rassurer.

'' - Kurt, chéri, calme-toi ! Tu vas être parfait, comme toujours. '' Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille en enlaçant sa taille. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et fixa ses yeux aux siens dans le miroir.

Après plusieurs mois de supplications, Kurt avait fini par se laisser faire et il s'était mis à retravailler sa pièce. Et Blaine avait aussi réussi à convaincre Kurt de jouer _son_ rôle dans sa pièce. La comédie musicale racontait l'histoire de deux frères qui se retrouvaient coincés dans un pays ressemblant étrangement au ''Pays des Merveilles'' mais on y trouvait tous les personnages de contes ayant jamais existé *. Comme promis, Adam avait un rôle dans la pièce, celui d'Alex, le frère de Connor dont le rôle était interprété par Kurt. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Adam, il débarqua au même instant dans la loge de Kurt.

'' - T'es prêt, frangin ? '' Demanda-t-il à Kurt en souriant. '' Oh, et Blaine, Seb vous a trouvés des places parfaites. '' Continua-t-il.

'' - Je pense que oui, mais il me manque juste mon baiser porte-bonheur. '' Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Blaine qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la loge, Blaine retourna dans le public, après un dernier bisou à Kurt et un ''Courage'' murmuré à son oreille. Kurt et Adam allèrent rejoindre le cast derrière les rideaux.

'' - Directeur, c'est le moment de faire votre discours ! '' Déclara Amy, la comédienne qui jouait Belle, quand elle vit Kurt arriver.

'' Un discours, un discours ! '' Se mit à chantonner Lucas, alias Tracassin, suivi très vite par tout le monde.

'' - Bon, bon, d'accord ! Le peuple veut un discours, alors je vais lui en donner un ! '' Finit par accepter Kurt. '' Bonsoir, déjà ! Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire… Merci, pour commencer ! Merci de m'avoir tous fait confiance et d'avoir cru en mon projet. Merci d'avoir supporté mon humeur de Control Freak pendant les répets et d'être restés jusqu'au bout. Au final, on y est arrivé et je pense que cette soirée va être un succès ! Et on l'aura amplement mérité ! Allez, mettez-vous tous en cercle ! ''

'' - 1…2…3… Show time ! '' Déclarèrent tous les membres du cast en levant les bras au ciel avant de tous se mettre en place pour l'ouverture du rideau.

Le spectacle se passa un peu comme dans un rêve pour Kurt : il avait joué son rôle (''à la perfection'' ajouterait Blaine) et accueillit avec joie les applaudissements du public mais une fois sorti du théâtre, il ne réalisait toujours pas et il se demandait si c'était vraiment arrivé ou s'il l'avait seulement imaginé.

'' - Vous avez été absolument géniaux, les gars ! '' S'exclama Sebastian quand ils sortirent tous les quatre du théâtre.

'' - Merci Seb. Le remercia Kurt en rougissant un peu, tandis qu'Adam lui claquait un bisou sur la joue.

'' - En tous cas, on s'est bien éclaté ! Mais tout ça, ça m'a donné faim ! Des sushis, ça vous dit ? '' Proposa Adam.

'' - Oui ! '' Répondirent les trois garçons en cœur.

_*Je n'ai pas encore lu « TLOS » (mais je vais le commencer au moment où j'écrit), alors ne m'en voulez pas pour cette adaptation d'histoire s'il vous plaît. Mon esprit a juste fait un gros mélange entre ''Le Pays des Contes'', '' Alice au Royaume de Cœur'' et ''Once Upon A Time'', alors pardonnez-lui !_

_NDA : Très courte mise à jour, je sais ! Ne m'en voulez pas, le prochain chapitre sera plus long -) ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A La prochaine._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 / Épilogue

* * *

><p><em>P.D.V. de Kurt<em>

Mercredi 15 mars 2023

Cher journal… Réécrire dans tes pages après toutes ces années me donne un sentiment étrange, mais aujourd'hui j'en ressens le besoin. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois où j'ai écrit quelque chose sur tes pages, et il s'en est passé des choses crois-moi !

Sebastian et Adam ont fini par se marier, ce que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, et pour être honnête, je pense qu'Adam a fortement poussé Seb à lui demander sa main. Mais au final, le résultat est là. Ils habitent maintenant à Londres ensemble, Adam est l'un des comédiens les plus connus de ''West End''* et Seb, l'un des avocats les plus reconnu de Grande-Bretagne, et le mari le plus heureux au monde selon ses dires.

Rachel, elle, continue de fouler les planches de Broadway, mais seule…Elle a dû dire adieu à ses rêves d'amour éternel en juillet dernier quand Finn nous a quittés après s'être battu contre un cancer pendant toute une année. Je ne te cache pas que cela a fait planer un gros nuage noir aux dessus de nos têtes. Le fait que nous ayons eu toute l'année pour nous faire à l'idée qu'il allait falloir lui dire adieu n'a rien changé à la douleur que nous avons tous ressentie.

Je ne sais pas si des choses tel que le paradis existe, bien que je crois en ''un Truc avec un grand T'', mais si ce genre d'endroit existe, j'espère que Finn y est et qu'il s'y sent bien. Et j'espère aussi qu'il a retrouvé ma mère là-haut, qu'elle prend soin de lui et que mes deux anges sont réunis.

Quoiqu'il en soit la vie doit continuer et elle le fait aussi bien que possible. ''Storyland'' est toujours joué à Broadway le casting change presque tous les ans, mais le spectacle est toujours aussi bien accueilli par la critique. Je suis la ''star montante de la mode et de l'écriture'' d'après les articles qui paraissent sur moi. Eh oui, tu me connais, je suis incapable de rester sans rien faire ! Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ''écrivain-styliste'' et c'est le meilleur métier du monde ! En plus de pouvoir travailler à domicile, j'ai toujours une alternative quand je bloque dans l'écriture d'un de mes romans ou dans la conception d'un de mes modèles. Et puis, j'ai surtout les horaires que je désire, ce que Blaine m'envie beaucoup, lui, qui tous les matins doit se leve 30 pour être au lycé 00 !

Oh ! Il adore son travail, bien sûr ! Enseigner la musique et partager sa passion a toujours été son rêve, mais pour lui une loi devrait interdire qu'il y ait cours au moins avant 10 h 00. Enfin, le mercredi, il peut les faire ses si précieuses grasses matinées ! Et ça je ne vais pas m'en plaindre parce que ça signifie qu'on peut passer toute la journée ensemble au lit et que pendant cette journée on peut se permettre de redevenir les adolescents insouciants que l'on était, sans penser au lendemain, en restant juste allongés là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien entre deux baisers volés. Je ne dis pas que j'aimerais vraiment redevenir ado, mon Dieu, non ! Revivre tout ça serait sûrement insupportable, sauf si je pense aux moments impliquant Blaine, bien sûr ! Revenir aux premiers émois ne serait sûrement pas déplaisant mais devoir revivre toutes les disputes et les années passées sans lui à mes côtés pendant lesquelles je ne pouvais plus fièrement dire : ''Je suis en couple avec Blaine Anderson, et un jour, j'en suis sûr, nous serons mariés et nous habiterons dans un cottage à New York ! ''. Enfin, au final, c'est un peu le cas maintenant : nous sommes mariés depuis 3 ans maintenant, jour pour jour. La demande en mariage de Blaine était absolument parfaite. Il me l'a faite fin août alors que nous étions en visite à Lima. Il m'a emmené faire un ''pèlerinage sentimental'' à Dalton et il m'a demandé ma main juste au pied des escaliers à l'endroit exact de notre rencontre**. J'ai encore les jambes qui tremblent, le cœur qui tambourine et des papillons dans le ventre en y repensant.

Le mariage a été tout aussi magnifique, sans parler de la lune de miel. En ce qui concerne la vie en tant que couple marié… Eh bien, ce n'est pas si différent de ce que mon père m'avait dit : du stress, de la fatigue, des disputes futiles mais aussi beaucoup d'amour et de complicité et surtout beaucoup de sexe. Pour être honnête, je pense que notre rythme n'a pas vraiment ralenti depuis l'adolescence de ce côté-là. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression que Blaine cherche à me mettre enceint ! En fait, cela ne me déplairait pas, si c'était possible bien que je ne pense pas être capable de supporter les douleurs d'un accouchement. Et même si j'étais une femme, je ne pense pas que je voudrais vraiment tomber enceinte. Bien sûr, je veux être père, mais pour moi, les liens du sang ne signifient pas vraiment grand-chose : je serai capable d'aimer un enfant même s'il n'est pas biologiquement le mien. Mon Dieu ! Ce que ce sujet a pu être au cœur de nos disputes avec Blaine ! Il voulait absolument que nous trouvions une mère porteuse car il voulait pouvoir retrouver mes traits à travers cet enfant, tandis que je souhaitais absolument que l'on adopte pour donner de l'amour à un enfant qui n'avait pas la chance d'en avoir. Et tu me connais, j'ai toujours le dernier mot (eh oui, Blaine n'est pas le seul à obtenir ce qu'il veut, mais j'admets que mes méthodes sont un peu plus vicieuses !). Ça n'a pas été simple, on a même failli abandonner plus d'une fois, mais finalement on a réussi et aujourd'hui nous aurons la réponse de l'orphelinat. Pour dire vrai, la lettre est déjà arrivée, elle est là, posée sur la table en train de me tenter, mais j'ai promis et je ne l'ouvrirai pas avant que Blaine ne soit rentré. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Donc je vais te laisser, et promis, à partir de maintenant je vais essayer d'écrire plus souvent, surtout que je suis sûr d'avoir beaucoup à te raconter dans les prochains jours.

* * *

><p><em>P.D.V. externe<em>

Kurt referma le carnet et l'aligna sur le coin de son bureau à côté de ses trousses remplies de crayons de couleur, de son ordinateur et de ses croquis inachevés posés en tas et retenus par une pince. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, il rassembla tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du dîner. Il était tellement concentré sur son plat qu'il n'entendit pas Blaine rentrer dans la cuisine. Cependant il sentit deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille et des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque.

'' - Blaine ! Tu vas me faire me brûler ! '' Le réprimanda Kurt, mais en riant doucement.

'' - Désolé ! Ça sent super bon ce que tu fais. '' Lui dit Blaine, le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. '' Je peux savoir ce que c'est ou c'est une surprise ? ''

'' - Suprise ! Mais je peux te dire ce que tu auras au dessert si tu veux. '' Lui répondit Kurt d'un air taquin.

'' - Je pense que j'ai déjà deviné et puis je ne voudrais pas te faire rater ton plat. '' Lui dit Blaine sur le même ton, en s'amusant avec le col de la chemise de Kurt.

'' - Pas de risque, il faut encore une heure de cuisson.''

'' - Oh, eh bien dans ce cas ça nous laisse le temps d'ouvrir ça ! '' Dit Blaine en saisissant l'enveloppe sur la table.

Kurt retint son souffle, pas qu'il doutait réellement de la réponse positive la directrice de l'orphelinat avait l'air de les adorer et la petite fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée était littéralement tombée sous leur charme. Cependant, ouvrir cette lettre rendait les choses réelles, magnifiquement réelles ! Enfin si Blaine se décidait enfin à ouvrir cette lettre : il s'amusait avec l'enveloppe depuis un bon moment sans pour autant la déchirer.

'' - Blaine ! '' L'apostropha Kurt. '' S'il te plaît ! Je stresse déjà bien assez pour que tu en rajoutes ! ''

'' - Ok, désolé ! '' S'excusa-t-il, en souriant avant de finalement ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Il en sortit la lettre, la lisant en diagonale, un grand sourire fendant son visage. Kurt sourit, lui aussi, en prenant la lettre des mains de Blaine pour la lire. Il releva les yeux pour regarder son mari.

'' - On va être pères. '' Murmura Blaine, ne pouvant plus se débarrasser du sourire qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

'' - Oui.'' Affirma Kurt sur le même ton que Blaine.

'' - On va être pères ! '' Répéta Blaine, mais en criant cette fois.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Kurt et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux, en voyant s'y refléter toutes les émotions de ces dernières années : l'amour (ce moment où ils s'étaient dit oui dans cette magnifique chapelle de New York), le doute (ces nuits passées à se disputer quand l'un d'eux rentrait trop tard et souvent alcoolisé), la peur (cette affreuse nuit à l'hôpital où ils avaient bien cru qu'ils allaient perdre Burt, cette fois), la tristesse (ce coup de fil à trois heures du matin leur annonçant que Finn était mort), l'impuissance (ce jour où ils avaient accompagné Adam et Sebastian pour passer le test du V.I.H. et que les résultats de Seb s'étaient révélés positifs), l'impatience (cette annonce de l'obtention d'un rendez-vous à l'orphelinat et les deux longs mois d'attente qui s'en étaient suivis), mais surtout la joie qu'ils avaient partagée pendant toutes ces années et qu'ils étaient destinés de continuer à vivre pour le reste de leurs vies.

Fin

* * *

><p>*Le ''Broadway Londonien''<p>

**Je tiens a préciser avoir écrit ce chapitre AVANT la sortie du fameux épisode, alors soit je suis voyante sois RIB a lu dans mes pensée en écrivant l'épisode !

_Et voilà c'est fini, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu et que vous resterez encore avec moi pour de prochaine aventures !:-)_


End file.
